Le lac Tahoe!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry offre à son ami Ron un séjour aux USA, un mois de vacances à faire du ski, tranquilles...enfin peut-être pas si tranquilles que ça!...HP/DM, RW/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R, (ça me paraît si évident que j'oublie souvent de le préciser lol).**

**XXXX.**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire (pour celles qui lisent « Maison de rêve et jeux de rôle » excusez-moi j'ai pas eut le temps de taper le chapitre), par contre les premiers de celle-ci l'étant je vous la poste lol.**

**Ne m'en voulez pas!**

**C'est comme d'habitude avec relations homosexuelle, donc pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 1**

**XXXX.**

Le front appuyé contre la vitre de la porte-fenêtre de son salon, Harry Potter observait pensivement et avec tristesse le jardin qui jouxtait sa maison, sans vraiment le voir, son esprit était ailleurs.

Il pensait aux trois dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Il songeait à la fin de la guerre, à la déprime qui l'avait envahit alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux que tout finisse bien pour lui, mais il y avait le souvenir de trop de morts pour ça.

Il pensait à sa célébrité qui lui pesait plus qu'autre chose, parce que cela faussait tout ses rapports avec les autres, il n'était jamais certain qu'ils ne l'approchaient pas par intérêt et cela le rendait méfiant, du coup il préférait fuir la foule.

Il pensait à ce vague à l'âme qui le pourchassait depuis et à ses promenades dans Londres en solitaire quand il se faisait trop fort.

Puis sa rencontre avec Rick lors justement d'une de ces balades.

Ce jeune homme, sorcier, très sympathique et séduisant l'avait rapidement conquit, il était drôle et le faisait rire aux éclats, avec lui il s'était sentit bien.

Harry était tombé amoureux et il avait enfin crû trouver ce bonheur qu'il cherchait tant mais qui lui échappait en permanence.

Au bout de quelques mois ils s'étaient mis ensembles et pendant presque un an ils avaient étés heureux, c'était si bon de tout partager à deux, puis progressivement, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment ni à quel moment cela avait commencé, les choses avaient changées.

Rick qui grâce à lui, bien qu'étant très honnête n'ait jamais rien demandé pour lui, avait obtenu une promotion dans son travail et une certaine reconnaissance dans leur monde, était devenu de moins en moins empressé, de plus en plus distant, le soir il lui tournait le dos et s'endormait au quart de tour.

Au départ Harry trop heureux et amoureux n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, tout le monde a ses moments de fatigue, puis l'inquiétude était venue devant sa froideur et sa gêne de plus en plus perceptible.

Mais c'était trop tard, il y avait maintenant six mois de cela Rick lui avait tout simplement annoncé que c'était finit, qu'il était désolé parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui et qu'il le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait amené de bien dans sa vie, mais il avait continué en disant que finalement il n'était pas l'amour qu'il cherchait même si il ne regrettait vraiment pas les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et il termina en avouant qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre dont il était profondément amoureux.

« Si tu savais comme je suis désolé de te décevoir! Avait-il dit avec une sincérité visible...je t'aime beaucoup Harry et j'ai longtemps hésité à tout t'avouer par peur de te faire souffrir, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi ça ne servirait à rien...pardonnes-moi.

C'était un soir et il avait un gros sac sur l'épaule ainsi qu'une valise à la main.

Il avait quand même eut la correction d'attendre le retour d'Harry pour le lui dire en face, parce qu'il était honnête, qu'il respectait le brun et avait réellement de l'affection pour lui.

Mais il aimait ailleurs.

« Bien….si c'est ce que tu veux !

C'était la seule chose que le brun avait été capable de lui répondre, sa poitrine était serrée à l'étouffer mais il refusait de s'abaisser à le supplier, et puis à quoi bon?

On ne commande pas aux sentiments.

«Adieu Harry, fais attention à toi!

Ce furent les derniers mots de Rick avant que la porte ne se referme.

Le cœur tordu par le désespoir Harry s'était effondré sur le canapé, les yeux secs, et y était resté jusqu'au lendemain.

Il se sentait vide, toutes ses histoires d'amour finissaient mal et il se demandait si tout compte fait le problème ne venait pas de lui, à croire qu'il faisait fuir les gens.

Il était le Héros, les gens disaient l'aimer mais finalement en bout de compte ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps et rencontraient toujours quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y avait jamais d'amour réel et durable...la seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Leur demandait-il trop?

**XXXX.**

Depuis ce soir-là la déprime l'avait envahie de nouveau, il était devenu encore plus solitaire, il fuyait les contacts et ne sortait pratiquement plus de chez lui, sauf pour rendre visite à son ami de toujours, Ronald Weasley.

Ce dernier venait le voir très souvent et lui, quand la solitude se faisait trop forte, allait souvent le voir au beau milieu de la journée dans le bureau qu'il occupait au ministère et qu'il partageait avec Blaise Zabini depuis plus d'un an.

D'ailleurs il était prévu que Ron et lui partent en vacances sur le lac Tahoe dans le Nevada aux Etats-Unis.

A l'origine c'était une idée de Rick qui voulait absolument aller faire du ski dans cet endroit magnifique et Harry qui avait voulut lui faire plaisir avait longtemps à l'avance réservé l'un des chalets qui bordait le lac.

Ce souvenir le fit soupirer.

Rick n'était plus là, mais les réservations oui.

Harry avait donc décidé d'en faire profiter Ron qui n'était jamais allé aux Etats-Unis et depuis trois mois le rouquin très emballé ne parlait plus que de ça, même si il n'était jamais monté sur des skis.

**XXXX.**

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour regarder son salon si silencieux, il y avait de quoi devenir neurasthénique.

Brusquement il ne pouvait plus rester là dans ce silence étouffant, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il entende une voix amie.

C'était le dernier jour de travail de Ron avant ses vacances et le brun savait qu'il était un peu en avance pour aller le chercher, mais il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait partir plus tôt.

Il sortit de sa maison comme si il avait le diable aux trousses.

**XXXX.**

Arrivé au ministère et alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau de Ron dont la porte était entrouverte, il entendit des éclats de voix qui en sortaient.

«Je te dis que c'est un abruti de première et puis c'est tout! disait une voix où vibrait une colère retenue et qu'il reconnut pour être celle de Blaise.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant et s'arrêta pour écouter, depuis que le ministère avait mit Ron et Blaise dans le même bureau leurs disputes très fréquentes étaient devenues célèbres et faisaient la joie et l'hilarité du bâtiment tout entier.

« Moi je le trouve très sympathique ! rétorqua le rouquin sèchement….seulement il vient d'arriver….laisses-lui au moins le temps de s'habituer.

«Mais même dans dix ans ce sera toujours un abruti, c'est de naissance je te dis !

« De toute façon pour toi tous ceux qui ne sortent pas de Poudlard, et de la maison Serpentard en particuliers, ne valent rien ! s'écria Ron ulcéré…oh et puis arrêtes avec ça, ne me parles plus tu m'énerves là !

**XXXX.**

Égayé Harry se décida à entrer et poussa la porte.

« Encore en train de vous disputez ? dit-il dans un sourire...vous êtes impossibles tous les deux!

« Harry tu es en avance! s'exclama le rouquin surprit qui se leva et vint lui entourer les épaules d'un bras…mais je suis content de te voir.

« Salut Potter ! le salua amicalement Blaise qui retrouva un semblant de sourire et qui savait que le brun devait venir, depuis déjà un moment Ron ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec leurs vacances.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive cette fois ? leur demanda Harry qui les regarda à tour de rôle avec un petit sourire….c'est pas pour dire mais on vous entend du bout du couloir.

« Pfff! souffla le rouquin dans un haussement d'épaules tout en retournant s'asseoir….c'est de sa faute comme d'habitude ! fit-il avec un regard accusateur en direction de Blaise qui le foudroya de ses yeux sombres en retour.

« Comment ça? insista Harry, curieux.

« Tout ça parce que depuis quinze jours ils ont mit un petit nouveau avec nous…je t'en avais vaguement parlé je crois….et malheureusement il ne plait pas à monsieur ! expliqua Ron.

«Pourquoi il est antipathique ? demanda Harry.

« Mais pas du tout ! répliqua aussi sec le rouquin….au contraire et en plus il est plutôt mignon,, moi je l'aime bien…il vient de France et il a un petit accent craquant.

Le brun jeta un regard amusé vers Blaise qui visiblement fulminait et tentait difficilement de se contenir en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Harry se dit qu'il avait tout de l'amoureux jaloux.

« Vous savez que vous ressemblez tout à fait à un vieux couple tous les deux ? plaisanta t-il.

« Lui et moi ? se récria Ron qui prit un air dédaigneux….pfff il s'aime trop lui-même pour pouvoir former un couple avec qui que ce soit.

Harry nota mentalement que son ami n'avait pas clairement dit non à cette idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de mes sentiments toi ? gronda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'en connais que vu le nombre de fois où tu changes d'amant, c'est que les sentiments et toi ça fait deux…c'est jamais le même qui vient te chercher…..c'est du travail à la chaîne ça, à croire que tu cherches à battre un record...tiens, je suis même sûr que ça doit être ça!

« Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'emporta le Serpentard avec colère et qui se redressa brusquement, les deux mains posées à plat sur son bureau qui faisait face à celui de Ron...tu ferais mieux de te taire au lieu de raconter des âneries, quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle on la ferme.

« Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! répliqua le rouquin dont les joues avaient virées au rouge brique sous la fureur qui montait en lui et qui se leva aussi…je le vois bien tous les soirs que c'est jamais le même…et puis d'abord c'est bien connu, y'a que la vérité qui fâche, et je veux rien dire mais t 'as l'air vraiment fâché.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries? Siffla Blaise entre ses dents serrées par la rage.

« CA SUFFIT ! s'interposa Harry d'un ton sans réplique quand il les vit se faire face l'air aussi furieux l'un que l'autre…vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre pour ça non ? On dirait deux gosses.

Les deux antagonistes échangèrent un regard meurtrier puis, lentement, d'un air boudeur chacun se rassit derrière son bureau.

« Et il est où ce fameux français ? interrogea Harry amusé par leurs têtes plus que renfrognées...que je vois à quoi il ressemble.

« Ça on en sait rien ! répondit Ron, maussade…il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, il est peut-être malade.

«Ben voyons...malade tu parles... c'est un tir-au-flanc c'est tout ! marmonna Blaise qui espérait qu'il avait eut le mal du pays et était retourné chez lui pour ne plus revenir...pourvu qu'on le revoit plus, autrement c'est moi qui vais l'expédier en exprès.

« Pfff! Souffla ironiquement le rouquin qui avait très bien entendu.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit retourné chez lui parce qu'au milieu de vous deux je le plains ! sourit le brun, puis il se tourna vers son ami…..dis, tu as encore du travail ou tu peux partir maintenant ?

« On peut y aller quand tu veux ! fit Ron qui rangea rapidement les papiers qui s'étalaient en désordre sur son bureau en les poussant en vrac dans un tiroir.

Puis il prit sa veste posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et suivit Harry qui était déjà à la porte.

Là il s'arrêta et se retourna, il hésita une seconde à faire le premier pas mais il ne voulait pas quitter Blaise sur une dispute.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et faisait mine de lire avec beaucoup d'attention un document, dont en réalité il ne saisissait pas un seul mot.

« Euh….Blaise ?

« Mmm ? Fit celui-ci en daignant lever les yeux sur le rouquin.

« Tu es en vacances toi aussi non ? fit gentiment Ron au Serpentard qui opina…..alors amuses-toi bien et à dans un mois.

Sans attendre de réponse il sortit derrière Harry qui fit un signe de la main au Serpentard.

Blaise fixa longuement la porte et un sourire matois s'afficha lentement sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ça, oui!

**XXXX.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous me le dites?**

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

XXXX.

**Chapitre 2**

**XXXX.**

Ron, levé depuis peu, ouvrit la porte du chalet que Harry et lui occupaient depuis deux jours et s'avança sur le seuil.

Il faisait une journée superbe et le soleil brillait, bien qu'il faisait malgré tout un froid très vif et sec, il frissonna dans son épais pull de couleur écru et respira profondément en observant avec ravissement le paysage superbe qui l'entourait.

En Angleterre rien n'était aussi grandiose que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ici, dans ce pays tout semblait démesuré, géant et magnifique.

Le lac Tahoe, aux eaux vertes sous la lumière du moment, était immense avec ses 35 kms de long, étant en altitude il était bordé de grands conifères, dont certains gigantesques et aux troncs énormes semblaient plus que centenaire, parmi eux des chalets en gros rondins de bois étaient répartis de façon à s'incruster parfaitement dans le paysage.

Au loin, sur l'autre rive il pouvait aussi voir la station thermale qui attirait beaucoup de monde toute l'année, et sur le lac lui-même il vit passer le Dixie II, réplique exacte d'un splendide bateau à aube datant du siècle dernier, souvent loué pour des mariages ou diverses réceptions mondaine.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit défaut dans ce tableau idyllique, il n'y avait que peu de neige.

Habituellement à cette époque elle recouvrait tout en couche épaisse mais cette année elle tardait à venir.

Il n'y avait que sur les hauteurs qui cernaient le lac qu'il y en avait en quantité suffisante, mais c'était des pistes pour skieurs confirmés et Ron et Harry n'ayant jamais mit les pieds sur des skis n'étaient pas très tentés par l'aventure.

**XXXX.**

Le rouquin s'étira longuement avec plaisir, puis il écarta les bras en remuant les épaules pour faire jouer ses muscles et les assouplir, et ce faisant son regard se posa machinalement sur le chalet le plus proche du leur.

Là il s'immobilisa net, bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il resta figé quelques instants puis se secoua.

«C'est pas possible, j'ai des visions ! fit-il d'un ton d'incrédulité totale, et dans un geste de pur réflexe il se frotta les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda Harry qui arrivait derrière lui l'air encore ensommeillé.

« Mais ça ! s'exclama le rouquin en tendant un doigt accusateur...Harry dis-moi que je rêve, c'est quand même pas Blaise qui est là?

Le brun suivit du regard la direction indiquée et après un instant de surprise il faillit s'étrangler de rire.

« Non tu ne rêves pas! Confirma t-il...c'est bien lui.

Sur le seuil du chalet voisin, Blaise, appuyé nonchalamment contre la rambarde et une tasse fumante à la main, leur souriait de toutes ses dents tout en leur faisant un coucou de l'autre main.

Au même moment une personne apparut à la porte derrière Blaise et sa vue fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Harry.

« Draco Malfoy ? se dit-il…qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond Serpentard, environ un an, et il le détailla avec attention, il n'y avait pas à dire il restait l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'il ai rencontré, les années qui passaient semblaient même accentuer sa beauté.

Il sourit pour lui-même en se disant que le blond devait certainement en avoir parfaitement conscience, il avait de toutes manières toujours eut une très haute opinion de sa personne et cela l'étonnerait beaucoup que cela ait changé.

Draco était l'auto-satisfaction incarnée.

**XXXX.**

« Bon ! Les héla joyeusement Blaise…..au moins nous n'avons pas besoin de faire les présentations d'usage entre voisins.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Ron en sortant de sa stupéfaction.

« Et bien tu m'as tellement parlé de l'endroit où tu allais passer tes vacances que j'ai eut envie de venir voir ça de plus près ! répondit tranquillement Blaise qui hocha lentement la tête d'un air appréciateur en regardant autour de lui avant de venir reposer son regard pétillant de malice sur le rouquin…..tu avais raison c'est magnifique et ça me plait bien !

« Tu as juste omis de me prévenir pour le voisinage ! intervint sèchement Draco.

« Rhooo, écoutez ! dit Blaise qui soupira puis regarda chacun d'eux à tour de rôle…on est tous des amis non ?...enfin plus ou moins je vous l'accorde...mais justement si on essayait de passer de bonnes vacances ensembles?...qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

« Moi je suis d'accord ! approuva Harry, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis depuis longtemps, sans être des amis pour de bon, enfin surtout avec le blond parce que voyant assez régulièrement Blaise il avait finit par l'apprécier.

Ron et Draco, chacun de leur côté, hésitèrent un instant.

« Mouai ! finirent-ils par répondre en chœur et à contrecœur.

Puis avec un bel ensemble tous les deux tournèrent brusquement les talons et rentrèrent chacun dans leur chalet respectif.

Harry fit une grimace amusée à Blaise qui y répondit par un grand sourire et suivit son ami.

**XXXX.**

De retour dans le salon le brun, plutôt amusé, entendit Ron qui pestait tout seul dans la cuisine tout en préparant du café, vu les bruits et l'odeur, et il alla s'accroupir devant la cheminée pour la rallumer d'un geste de la main.

Un moment plus tard le rouquin arrivait d'un pas nerveux dans le salon, un plateau entre les mains qu'il posa sans douceur sur la table basse.

« Mais pourquoi Blaise est venu ici ? râla t-il une fois de plus en remplissant les tasses...il avait rien d'autre à foutre?

« Peut-être parce que tu allais lui manquer ! s'amusa Harry qui se releva et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Pfff! souffla le rouquin en haussant les épaules…on se voit tous les jours de l'année au ministère et il ne fait que râler après moi…ce mec est une vraie plaie je te jure….un râleur fini...c'est dingue mais il est jamais content, quoi que je fasse y a toujours quelque chose qui va pas...toujours,toujours...il est infernal.

Devant le sourire moqueur du brun il fronça les sourcils et rajouta.

« Et pourquoi je lui manquerait?...avec tous ses amants qui viennent continuellement le voir au bureau il n'a sûrement pas besoin de moi…il a de quoi s'occuper je m'inquiète pas pour lui.

« Ron ! fit Harry en secouant la tête, légèrement exaspéré…tu crois pas que tu exagères? Blaise a toujours eut beaucoup d'amis, il aime être entouré parce que c'est dans sa nature, il est comme ça mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils soient tous ses amants.

Le rouquin assit près de lui baissa la tête sans répondre, il était plus que sceptique.

« Ron ? l'appela doucement le brun…tu l'aimes c'est ça? demanda t-il en voyant les yeux azur se relever pour le fixer.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Protesta un peu trop vivement son ami dont les joues étaient subitement devenues d'un beau rouge vif.

« Tu sais que tu mens très mal? affirma Harry en retenant un rire.

«Et bien_._...euh...un peu ! avoua Ron dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Tu mens vraiment, vraiment très mal ! s'amusa encore plus le brun.

« Merde Harry! s'énerva le rouquin toujours aussi rouge…t'as très bien compris...oui je l'aime...t'es content?...je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé! Continua t-il plus calmement...au début tu le sais bien j'étais pas ravit quand ils l'ont mit dans le même bureau que moi...tu peux pas t'imaginer comme il m'énervait, j'avais envie de l'étrangler en permanence...mais petit à petit en le connaissant mieux tout a changé...je sais pas pourquoi mais maintenant j'en suis dingue.

**XXXX.**

« Aller Draco, tu vas pas tirer la gueule durant toute la durée de notre séjour?...si?...c'est long un mois tu sais_._

Le blond assit dans un fauteuil leva un regard noir sur son ami mais ne dit rien et tapota nerveusement du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

« Je t'offre une chance de te rapprocher de l'homme de ta vie ! insista Blaise debout devant la cheminée...profites-en.

« Potter ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi et tu le sais parfaitement ! fit Draco d'un ton acide.

« Les choses changent Draco…c'est le bon moment, il est seul et déprimé, d'après ce que m'a raconté Ron son grand amour Rick l'a largué…..

« Et alors? tu crois que j'ai envie de jouer les pis-aller pour le consoler? Le coupa le blond d'un ton indigné tout en le fusillant de son regard gris orageux…je croyais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! répondit Blaise d'une voix apaisante, il connaissait la susceptibilité de son ami…mais déjà tu pourrais tenter de te rapprocher de lui en faisant preuve de...de...euh...comment dirais-je?

« Oui c'est ça dis moi tout Blaise, je suis vraiment impatient de le savoir ! ironisa Draco franchement suspicieux et ironique_…_alors que je fasse preuve de quoi exactement?

« D'attention...de gentillesse…de compréhension…je ne sais pas moi! Blaise se tu une seconde pour réfléchir et reprit avec amusement…par exemple montres lui que tu compatis, que tu es désolé pour son petit cœur.

Le blond haussa un sourcil sardonique.

« Que je compatis?...que je suis désolé?...tu plaisantes j'espère, je suis absolument ravit que ce crétin l'ai largué, j'en danserais presque de joie!

« Ça je m'en doute ! fit Blaise dans un petit rire_..._mais c'est pas la peine de lui dire.

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! râla Draco en se renfrognant...par contre ce que tu dis toi est stupide, Potter ne voit jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez mais je suis certain qu'il ne croirait pas une seule seconde à ma soi-disant compassion., gentillesse ou compréhension...je n'en ai aucune, même lui sait ça...surtout lui je dirais même, je n'ai toujours fait que lui montrer l'inverse.

« Mouai, bon! Reprit Blaise qui souriait à l'air buté de son ami...disons que tu caches tout très bien...mais quand tu veux tu peux, alors séduis-le, peu importe la façon dont tu t'y prendra, je suis sûr que tu réussira...et si on les invitait tout bêtement à venir skier? Ce serait déjà un départ non?

**XXXX.**

Ron et Harry furent très surpris en les voyant sur le pas de leur porte et par l'invitation qui suivit, mais ils acceptèrent sans oser dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de ski.

Question de fierté.

Ils espéraient sincèrement s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre sans paraître trop ridicule aux yeux des Serpentards, ils se disaient qu'après tout ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça de skier puisque tout le monde le faisait et semblait y prendre grand plaisir.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas et ils purent très rapidement constater que cela n'avait rien de facile, tenir correctement sur des skis c'était tout un apprentissage.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la journée à manger de la neige, sous les regards goguenards de Draco et Blaise qui eux s'en sortaient très bien, mais qui firent preuve quand même d'un minimum de correction en les aidant chaque fois à se relever, ce qui n'était pas toujours très facile vu que Ron et Harry, qui s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, se débrouillaient pour s'empêtrer tous les deux ensemble.

Mais malgré leur prévenance leurs regards brillants de rires contenus agaçaient au plus haut point les deux amis, irritation qui les rendait encore plus maladroits.

**XXXX.**

En milieu d'après-midi les deux Gryffondor en eurent par-dessus la tête, humiliés ils se sentaient plus que ridicules, et horriblement vexés par les rires que les Serpentards ne parvenaient plus à cacher, malgré des efforts héroïque pour les contenir, ils refusèrent de mettre un pied de plus sur les skis.

« C'est vrai que tu avais l'air moins empoté sur un balai Potter...ou alors reconnais que c'était des coups de chance! Se moqua le blond.

Ce qui eut le don de faire enrager Harry qui tout en se débarrassant avec des gestes coléreux de la neige accumulée, suite à une énième chute dont il ne tenait plus le compte tellement il y en avait eut, le fusilla du regard.

Indignés, mais sans dire un mot, le menton haut, ne préférant pas relever et drapés dans leurs fiertés outragées, Ron et lui passèrent devant Draco et Blaise hilares et se réfugièrent sur la terrasse en bois du bar-restaurant.

De là ils observèrent les Serpentard qui après les avoir regardé s'installer tout en continuant à rire, s'élançaient maintenant avec aisance et plaisir sur la piste.

Ils les suivirent des yeux tant qu'ils le purent et chacun avec une lueur d'admiration et d'envie dans le regard, ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise sur des skis eux, et en plus il fallait bien avouer que les deux silhouettes moulées dans des combinaisons, l'une noire pour Draco l'autre rouge pour Blaise, étaient des plus attrayantes.

Puis quand ils eurent disparus de leur champs de vision ils portèrent leurs attentions sur les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, bien qu'il n'y ait que très peu de monde, tous les gens étant sur les pistes.

Cependant Harry croisa un regard bleu foncé qui le fixait et sur lequel il s'arrêta.

C'était un beau brun à l'air sympathique qui se leva immédiatement pour venir vers eux quand il répondit à son sourire.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniales, et excusez-moi de ne pas répondre à chacune, je ne sais pas si ça vient du site ou de mon msn mais les réponses refusent de partir, quand j'appuie sur envoyer j'ai « chargement » qui tourne sans arrêt...et rien ne part, j'ai pas la patience d'attendre deux heures lol.**

**Excusez-moi et encore merci à vous.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**XXXX.**

« Excusez-moi ! leur dit le beau brun debout près de leur table…je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais ça fait deux jours que mon cousin et moi-même nous vous observons….

Ron et Harry jetèrent en même temps un coup d'œil sur ledit cousin qui s'était approché lui aussi et les salua d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire que les deux Gryffondor trouvèrent des plus sympathique, lui était châtain aux yeux marron mais tout aussi agréable à regarder que le brun.

« Nous habitons un chalet non loin du votre ! continuait ce dernier…le numéro neuf...je m'appelle Terry et voici Austin.

« Euh…..et bien, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? proposa Harry.

« On ne voudrait pas abuser ! fit Terry tout en s'installant quand même aussitôt…..j'ai vu que vous étiez accompagnés…..des petits-amis ? se renseigna t-il l'air de rien.

« Non des amis tout court ! répondit Harry avec amusement devant cet empressement, et qui se présenta à son tour ainsi que Ron.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants, qui avaient eut l'air très satisfaits à ses premiers mots, semblèrent tout de suite plus à l'aise et leurs sourires s'accentuèrent.

Tous les quatre se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres et les deux Gryffondor apprirent que les deux cousins étaient de New York et en vacances eux aussi pour un mois.

« Vous accepteriez une invitation à dîner ce soir ? proposa Austin à un moment…..dans notre chalet, nous serions plus à l'aise et nous pourrions ainsi prendre le temps de faire plus ample connaissance…..c'est moi qui cuisine et j'adore ça.

« Et moi j'adore manger ! plaisanta Ron qui avait déjà faim….qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

« Oui! Répondit celui-ci avec un léger haussement d'épaules indifférent, il n'était pas vraiment emballé mais pas contre non plus….pourquoi pas !

« Bien ! fit Terry qui se leva avec un grand sourire…..nous allons vous laisser et redescendre….à ce soir alors.

« Attendez ! leur cria Ron alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Ils se retournèrent avec une expression interrogative sur leurs visages.

« On descend avec vous…..enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas et si vous n'y allez pas sur vos skis.

Il en voulait à Blaise de s'être moqué de lui toute la journée et il espérait le faire râler quand il s'apercevrait qu'ils étaient repartis sans les attendre.

Et puis il se dit qu'après tout Harry et lui ne devaient rien aux Serpentard, ils ne leur avaient pas demandé de venir.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire.

« Le télésiège nous conviendra parfaitement ! Dirent-ils.

**XXXX.**

Ron et Harry posèrent leurs skis contre le mur, en se disant que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils y touchaient, c'était clair que la neige et eux ne s'entendrait jamais, ils n'étaient pas compatibles, et ils se tournèrent vers les deux cousins qui les avaient accompagné jusqu'à leur porte, après leur avoir désigné leur propre chalet qui se trouvait à une certaine distance du leur et qu'ils apercevaient entre les arbres.

« A dix-huit heures alors ? fit Terry pour bien confirmer.

« Oui ! répondit simplement Harry en ouvrant la porte.

**XXXX.**

A l'intérieur Ron et lui retirèrent rapidement leurs tenues de ski et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé en gémissant, ils avaient mal partout et tous leurs muscles étaient endoloris.

« Je serais incapable de dire le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé la tête dans la neige ! fit le rouquin en poussant un soupir…..je suis sûr que je détiens le record du monde.

« Et moi donc ! répondit le brun en pouffant de rire...on doit sûrement être à égalité, j'ai tellement mangé de neige que j'en ai une indigestion.

« Pfff….on a vraiment dû avoir l'air ridicule pas vrai?

« Et pas qu'un peu ! approuva Harry dont le rire s'amplifia.

Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venu au bord du lac, par rapport aux deux premiers jours où il n'avait cessé de penser à Rick, aujourd'hui, malgré ses chutes et les moqueries des deux Serpentard...

Son esprit s'arrêta un instant là-dessus, en fait c'était peut-être bien grâce à eux qu'il s'était sentit mieux, il avait eut la sensation de retrouver quelque chose qu'il avait perdu et il s'était sentit détendu, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa séparation.

Il était d'humeur joyeuse et n'avait aucune idée noire.

« Et Blaise qui n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de moi ! grogna Ron, le sortant de ses pensées….qu'est-ce que je le tuerais avec plaisir ce crétin.

« De quelle manière ? le taquina Harry…..en l'étouffant de baisers je suppose ?

« Je ne sais pas si c'est possible ça ! répliqua le rouquin en rigolant….mais ça me tenterais d'essayer…ça doit être long de mourir comme ça ! rajouta t-il rêveusement, s'imaginant embrasser Blaise durant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à l'asphyxie totale.

« Trèèèèèèès long…..t'aurais des crampes aux mâchoires avant la fin !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et ne se calmèrent qu'en entendant des coups donnés contre la porte.

« ENTREZ ! cria Ron sans bouger de place et Blaise fit irruption dans la pièce avec un air courroucé, suivit de Draco qui avait lui le visage fermé.

« Vous auriez quand même pu nous prévenir que vous comptiez redescendre sans nous ! s'exclama Blaise en s'avançant jusqu'à eux...on vous a cherché partout!

« Pourquoi on vous a manqué ? riposta Ron en se levant et en fronçant les sourcils…vous ne vous êtes pas assez foutus de nous comme ça toute la journée ?

Le ton de reproche peiné que Ron n'avait pu cacher calma immédiatement le Serpentard qui prit une expression penaude.

« On ne voulais pas se moquer de vous, je t'assure que ce n'était pas notre intention.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été alors si ça avait été le cas ! ironisa Harry qui se leva lui aussi.

Les quatre jeunes gens se fixèrent.

« Aussi Potter tu as une façon d'imiter l'autruche qui est des plus…..des plus….

Les paroles que venaient de prononcer Draco moururent sur ses lèvres devant le regard vert menaçant qui le défiait fièrement, 'fais bien gaffes à ce que tu vas dire Malfoy ou tu pourrais le regretter' disait clairement ce regard.

Le blond, pas réellement inquiet, sourit légèrement et décida subitement de partir à l'assaut de Potter, après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Charmante ! termina t-il.

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça eut comme un sursaut de surprise et haussa des sourcils en accent circonflexe.

« Charmante ? se dit-il abasourdi et le fixant avec incompréhension, jamais Malfoy ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

« Charmante ? répéta t-il à haute voix.

« Oui tout à fait…..et avec le bout de ton nez tout rouge à force de le plonger dans la neige tu étais vraiment à croquer.

Là même Ron et Blaise en restèrent sidérés, il y eut un silence aussi profond que le grand canyon et les deux bruns ainsi que le rouquin fixèrent Draco, qui lui semblait très à l'aise, avec des yeux éberlués.

« A croquer ? répéta une nouvelle fois Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne savait plus que penser, ni comment réagir, plaisantait-il ? Était-il malade? était-il sérieux ?

Mais étrangement ces paroles et le regard gris où brillait une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu, bien qu'il ne su pas clairement l'interpréter, lui firent courir un agréable frisson le long du dos.

C'était difficile de ne pas être troublé par les paroles et surtout par le regard quasi magique de l'ex prince des Serpentard, il était envoûtant ce regard clair aux reflets métallique et il savait parfaitement jouer de ce charme là.

Le blond sentit d'ailleurs très bien le trouble qui avait gagné le brun et avec toujours le même léger sourire il reprit :

« On peut vous inviter au restaurant pour nous faire pardonner ? d'une voix elle aussi charmeuse, ses yeux gris envoûtants toujours posés sur Harry et prenant la douceur du velours….il y en a un pas très loin d'ici.

Le brun complètement tétanisé ne pouvait plus le quitter du regard, comme hypnotisé, et cette fois ce n'était pas seulement son nez qui était rouge mais ses joues qu'avec beaucoup de gêne il sentait flamber sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'éviter.

Blaise qui s'était reprit et les observait faillit éclater de rire.

« Décidément ! pensa t-il…quand Draco à décidé de séduire rien ne lui résiste !

Mais Harry finit par reprendre ses esprits.

« Je suis seul depuis trop longtemps ! se dit-il…voilà que je m'imagine des choses sur Malfoy maintenant, il est sûrement en train de se foutre de ma gueule et moi je réagis comme une collégienne pré pubère.

« C'est…..euh …..gentil à vous ! répondit-il tout haut…..mais nous sommes déjà invités.

« Par qui ? réagit vivement Blaise en se tournant vers Ron.

« Par nos deux autres gentils voisins du chalet numéro neuf qui vont nous concocter un repas chez eux ! répondit ce dernier d'un air faussement fanfaron et le menton levé….et d'ailleurs messieurs il serait temps que vous nous laissiez, nous devons nous préparer maintenant, alors donnez-vous la peine de sortir je vous prie.

Les Serpentard guère ravit par la nouvelle se jetèrent un regard puis sans insister firent demi-tour et sortirent du chalet.

**XXXX.**

« Dis Ron ?

« Oui !

« Tu trouves pas que Malfoy était bizarre ?

« Si, mais de toutes façons il est toujours bizarre.

« Il se moquait de moi tu crois ?

« Comment savoir avec lui ? T'as déjà compris quelque chose à Malfoy toi?...pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Harry qui allait ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain se retourna à demi vers son ami sans oser vraiment le regarder.

« Hum! Hésita t-il en fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur...je...j'aurais l'air idiot si je te disais que l'idée qu'il me trouve à croquer a faillit me plaire ?

Ron lui sourit tout en faisant une grimace.

« Pas plus que moi avec Blaise je suppose...mais il a juste faillit?

Le brun baissa cette fois la tête pour cacher sa gêne et soupira avant d'avouer:

« Non, à vrai dire pas seulement...tu sais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive tout d'un coup...je dois être trop seul, c'est sûrement ça, à force c'est tellement pesant la solitude que je m'imagine n'importe quoi…penser à Malfoy de cette façon je sais très bien que c'est complètement idiot…en plus je n'ai déjà pas de chance en amour, alors avec quelqu'un comme lui c'est même pas la peine d'y penser...quelle chance j'ai pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi par amour?

« Harry…..

« Non c'est vrai ! le coupa ce dernier abattu, son cœur qui lui avait paru s'alléger durant cette journée, s'alourdit de nouveau…faut que je regarde les choses en face, personne ne m'aime vraiment, au mieux je l'amuserais quelques temps parce qu'une fois de plus je ne représenterais que le héros, celui dont on profite, il ne voudrait que ce que mon statut peut lui apporter, enfin non c'est faux, chez lui ce ne serait sûrement pas à ce niveau-là...non lui ce serait plutôt la fierté de dire à tous ceux qui ont voulut le descendre en flamme après la guerre « Regardez, vous voyez moi Draco Malfoy le fils du mangemort je me suis tapé votre grand héros Potter, ça vous en bouche un coin hein? » ça flatterait son égo... puis il me larguerait pour un autre quand je n'aurais plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, ce qui ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver…..comme Rick...comme tous...je serais seul encore une fois et j'aurais mal, ça finit toujours de cette façon.

« Harry ne dis pas ça, beaucoup de gens t'aim...

Mais la porte c'était déjà refermée.

Ron soupira, ce que venait de dire le brun lui faisait mal au cœur, il paraissait si fragile et si désabusé, en plus il ne l'avait jamais dit à son ami mais il avait toujours trouvé que Rick ressemblait étrangement à Draco, en tout cas physiquement parce qu'au niveau caractère ils avaient quand même beaucoup de différences.

Mais si le blond avait décidé « de se taper Potter » comme il disait, Harry ne résisterait pas longtemps, Ron en était sûr, Malfoy était exactement son type d'homme.

Et même à l'époque où ils se haïssaient le blond Serpentard, qui était unique dans son genre, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui, avait malgré tout toujours exercé une certaine fascination sur le brun.

Ron se dit que ce devait encore être le cas parce qu'à la façon dont avait parlé Harry il était clair qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour tomber amoureux du blond, surtout que sa solitude semblait vraiment lui peser et risquait de lui faire baisser plus facilement sa garde.

Le rouquin soupira, ces vacances risquaient de réserver des surprises avec l'arrivée des Sepentard, et il espéra de tout cœur qu'elles ne seraient pas mauvaises.

**XXXX.**

Une fois dehors Draco et Blaise s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques pas et observèrent en silence le chalet voisin, assez éloigné quand même par rapport au leur et à celui d'Harry et Ron, durant un long moment.

« Après tout ce serait faire preuve de politesse ! fit doucement le blond qui réfléchissait à haute voix...les Moldu agissent bien comme ça non?

« Oui je crois bien, entre voisins c'est normal ! approuva Blaise qui en faisait autant et qui comprit très bien où voulait en venir son ami.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 4**

**XXXX.**

A son tour Ron sortit de la salle de bain fin prêt et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait Harry assit sur le canapé.

Intrigué par l'attitude de son ami qui ne l'avait pas entendu, le rouquin s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce et l'observa avec inquiétude.

Le brun qui se croyait seul fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol d'un regard vide et semblait avoir perdu tout entrain, il donnait l'impression d'être recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Ron n'était pas un fin psychologue loin de là, mais il savait que son ami avait toujours été émotionnellement fragile, lui-même ne l'avait pas toujours comprit, il l'avait même jalousé à plusieurs reprises, mais pas dans un mauvais sens, son amitié pour lui avait malgré tout toujours été la plus forte, il aimait son ami mais il lui avait fallut quand même du temps pour vraiment comprendre la fragilité d'Harry.

Il n'était pas aussi fort que les gens se l'imaginaient, il avait juste dû se forcer à dépasser ses propres limites parce qu'il n'avait guère eut le choix, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis et il l'avait fait avec courage parce qu'il devait le faire, mais sa vie difficile avait laissée des traces douloureuses.

En plus, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait enchaîné plusieurs déceptions amoureuses et sa rupture avec Rick, qu'il avait réellement aimé, n'avait pas arrangé les choses et un rien pouvait le faire passer du rire aux larmes.

Il savait aussi qu'Harry était un sentimental, il ne demandait pas grand-chose en fait et tout ce dont il aurait eut besoin pour être vraiment heureux c'était d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui qui sache l'aimer, quelqu'un en qui il aurait une confiance totale, et à qui il pourrait offrir sans retenue cet océan d'amour qu'il possédait en lui et dont il avait l'impression que personne ne voulait.

**XXXX.**

Sortant de ses sombres pensées Ron s'avança vers lui.

« Harry ? L'appela t-il doucement.

Ce dernier tressaillit et leva les yeux sur lui en retrouvant immédiatement un sourire auquel le rouquin répondit tout en sachant qu'il était factice.

« Tu es prêt ?...on y va ?

Harry opina en se levant et ils enfilèrent leurs vestes épaisses avant de sortir.

**XXXX.**

Dehors la nuit était tombée et la température en avait fait autant, ce qui ne les incita pas à traîner.

D'un pas très vif ils se rendirent rapidement jusqu'au chalet où Terry leur ouvrit presque immédiatement après qu'ils eurent frappé deux coups.

« Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement…..on vous attendait !

Il les fit entrer et là Ron et Harry aperçurent avec stupeur Draco et Blaise qui confortablement installés, l'un sur le canapé l'autre dans un fauteuil, riaient en buvant un verre qu'ils levèrent en guise de salut en direction des deux Gryffondor avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Vos amis sont venus se présenter ! leur expliqua Terry en leur prenant leurs vestes qu'il accrocha à un porte-manteaux…ils sont très sympathiques et ils vont rester manger avec nous, ça ne vous dérange pas je pense?

« Ah ! fit simplement Harry qui ne sut que dire...euh...non...non ça nous dérange pas.

Il était prit de court et ne voyait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il aurait pu répondre d'autre.

Ron lui fixait Blaise qui venait de lui faire un clin d'œil amusé en se demandant à quoi jouaient les Serpentard, avaient-ils décidés de s'incruster dans leurs vies ?

« Venez vous asseoir ! leur dit Terry en les prenant chacun par le bras pour les entraîner.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent assit de part et d'autre de Draco qui occupait le milieu du canapé et avait un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus Serpentard, tandis que Terry se plaçait en bout, tout près d'Harry.

Austin qui était dans l'autre fauteuil leur servit un verre de whisky qu'il leur tendit tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur discussion que l'arrivée du brun et du rouquin avait interrompue.

Ron et Harry ne participèrent que peu, vue qu'elle portait sur le ski et qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Austin se lève.

« Excusez-moi mais je dois retourner en cuisine ! dit-il.

« Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ? proposa immédiatement Ron soulagé de pouvoir bouger et d'échapper au regard sombre de Blaise qu'il sentait peser sans cesse sur lui.

« Oui si tu veux !

Le rouquin se leva avec empressement et le suivit hors de la pièce.

**XXXX.**

« Mmmm qu'est-ce qui sent aussi bon ? demanda Ron qui leva le nez pour humer un fumet délicieux en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Un poulet au curry ! répondit Austin en lui souriant…j'espère que tu vas aimer si tu ne connais pas.

« Vu l'odeur j'aime déjà ! certifia le rouquin alléché, qui vint se pencher au-dessus de la cocotte dont le châtain venait de soulever le couvercle pour vérifier la cuisson.

« C'est vraiment appétissant ! Continua t-il en regardant la viande mijoter dans la sauce onctueuse.

« Comme toi ! murmura Austin.

Ron surprit leva les yeux sur lui pour le fixer, tout en se redressant lentement

« Euh….il ne savait quoi répondre, obnubilé par Blaise il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à Austin comme à un petit ami potentiel, ni que lui pourrait le voir comme tel…..ah oui tu trouves ?

Le châtain se mit à rire.

« J'aurais préféré que tu me répondes que je te paraissais moi aussi appétissant.

« Oh mais tu l'es…enfin je crois…oui, même certainement…..mais….

Plutôt gêné Ron bafouillait et s'emmêlait sérieusement, comment lui dire sans le vexer qu'une aventure ne le tentait pas parce que celui dont il rêvait était trop près?

Mais en même temps du coin de l'œil il aperçut Blaise sur le seuil de la porte et sa vue le poussa à agir différemment, sans qu'il le calcule vraiment, ce fut tout à fait indépendant de sa volonté.

« Oui, moi aussi je te trouve vraiment très appétissant ! dit-il brusquement d'une voix haute et claire, comme une provocation.

Austin le fixa en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, plus qu'étonné par le changement subit dans son ton qui était passé de la grosse hésitation à la fermeté absolue.

« Je peux vous aider ? fit Blaise qui bien évidemment avait entendu et ne semblait guère apprécier, un bouffée de jalousie l'avait envahie et assombrissait ses traits.

Le châtain, qui ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu venir, sursauta au ton sec de sa voix et tourna la tête vers lui.

L'air maussade et les yeux sombres légèrement plissés qui dénotaient une certaine crispation chez le Serpentard lui firent comprendre aussitôt ce qui ce passait.

« Ouai ! se dit-il…..ami tout court qui souhaiterait plus que ça apparemment !

« Et bien vous pourriez m'aider à mettre le couvert ! Dit-il avec entrain, tout en soupirant intérieurement de dépit, le rouquin lui plaisait bien mais bon ça semblait mal partit.

**XXXX.**

Harry, qui avait eut un petit sourire en voyant Blaise ne pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de suivre Ron et Austin, se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise coincé entre Draco et Terry.

« Harry ? fit ce dernier avec l'air de vouloir s'excuser d'avance pour ce qu'il allait dire…je ne veux pas faire de critiques qui pourraient te blesser et ne te vexes surtout pas, mais aujourd'hui j'ai vu que sur des skis tu ne te débrouillais pas très bien…

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Ironisa aussitôt le blond qui ne pu se retenir, c'était plus fort que lui….Potter a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir skier les quatre fers en l'air ou à mettre le nez dans la neige, c'est amusant mais pas très sportif ni très esthétique.

Le brun qui regardait Terry tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le visage coléreux et avec un pincement au cœur, il se moquait encore de lui.

Et tout à l'heure dans le chalet il crû comprendre que là aussi il s'était moqué de lui, la déception lui donna presque envie de le gifler d'abord et de l'étrangler ensuite.

« Pauvre imbécile que je suis! Pensa t-il avec rancœur envers lui-même en songeant à quel point il avait dû lui paraître stupide avec ses joues rouges...et dire que l'espace d'un instant j'ai presque crû que...

Il se secoua pour chasser ces pensées et son regard étincela de colère.

« Et c'est sûrement pas grâce à toi que j'aurais pu apprendre à skier ! rétorqua t-il aigrement...mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant venant de ta part, il n'y a jamais rien à attendre de bon venant de toi, si ce n'est bien sûr des remarques railleuses ou cyniques.

Le regard gris assombrit par le remord et le vert furieux se heurtèrent un instant, ce fut le blond qui détourna le sien.

« Justement ! Intervint calmement Terry mais un peu intrigué par la tension presque palpable qui régnait entre eux…..il te faut quelqu'un de patient qui prenne le temps de te montrer…..si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre, tu verras c'est pas si dur que ça et je suis certain que tu aimera.

A ces mots Draco jeta un regard noir au jeune homme, mais ce dernier ne s'en aperçut même pas, il ne voyait que le brun.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers lui et son visage se détendit devant les yeux bleus chaleureux et le doux sourire que lui offrait Terry, il n'y avait ni moquerie ni ironie dans ces yeux-là, juste de la gentillesse, et il sourit à son tour.

« Oui ! répondit-il….je m'étais dit que jamais je ne remonterais sur des skis mais finalement, avec ton aide, je crois que ça me plairait d'apprendre.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pestant contre l'encombrant voisin, mais surtout contre lui-même et sa manie de tourner Potter en dérision, cette vieille habitude idiote lui collait à la peau et il s'en voulait de réagir comme ça, il savait pourtant parfaitement qu'il le blessait avec ses réflexions.

Parce que lui il y avait longtemps qu'il avait deviné qu'il était plus fragile que ce que tout le monde croyait, même si il s'imaginait le cacher très bien, alors le sachant pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé à lui proposer la même chose au lieu de se moquer de lui ?

« D'apprendre quoi ? Intervint curieusement Ron qui revenait avec des assiettes dans les mains et se dirigeait vers le coin repas.

« Terry va m'apprendre à skier ! répondit Harry.

« Et moi ? fit aussitôt le rouquin...je voudrais bien apprendre aussi.

« Et bien il n'y a aucun problème, si tu veux je serais ton professeur ! proposa Austin qui le suivait avec les couverts.

« Je connais un endroit hors piste qui est en pente douce ! dit Terry…..ce sera parfait pour vos débuts et comme personne n'y va on y sera tranquille…si vous voulez on pourrait commencer demain, tous les quatre.

Ron et Harry opinèrent avec un grand sourire, avec un peu de chance et de la persévérance d'ici quelques jours ils n'auraient plus l'air ridicules.

**XXXX.**

De leur côté Draco et Blaise se regardèrent avec la même lueur dans le regard, ils avaient étés de véritables crétins et s'en rendaient compte, mais trop tard, et ils n'aimaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas, la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« On pourra vous accompagner nous aussi ? Demanda d'un air tout à fait innocent Blaise en posant sur la table les verres qu'il tenait...qui sait ça pourrait nous être utile de prendre quelques leçons! Termina t-il sans en penser un seul mot, Draco et lui n'avaient aucun problème sur des skis.

« Non ! répliqua immédiatement Ron qui lui déposait les assiettes une par une et arrêta son mouvement pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils….tel qu'on vous connait vous passeriez votre temps à vous foutre de nous…..alors non merci, on a pas besoin de vous, il vaut mieux que vous restiez à l'écart.

Harry approuvant les paroles du rouquin, les deux Serpentard n'osèrent pas insister, mais n'en pensèrent pas moins.

Il était hors de question qu'ils restent à l'écart, ils allaient surveiller ça de près.

**XXXX.**

Un moment plus tard ils passaient tous à table et le cuisinier fut grandement félicité, en particulier par Harry et Ron qui avaient mangés de très bon appétit et s'étaient léchés les doigts, Draco et Blaise n'approuvant qu'à contre cœur et du bout des lèvres, l'emballement dont faisaient preuve les deux Gryffondor envers les cousins ne les incitaient vraiment pas à faire des compliments de quelque nature qu'ils soient.

Ils faisaient pourtant aussi bonne figure que possible, souriant et discutant avec aisance; mais en fait ils enrageaient littéralement sur leurs chaises devant l'empressement et la prévenance dont le brun et le châtain entouraient Ron et Harry.

Ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour les séduire et c'étaient eux qui auraient dû agir ainsi ils le savaient bien, mais les deux cousins ne leur en laissèrent pas la moindre occasion, ils devançaient tous les désirs qu'auraient pu émettre le brun et le rouquin, à croire qu'ils étaient devins.

Ces deux derniers semblaient d'ailleurs fortement apprécier qu'on soit aux petits soins pour eux et regardaient à peine les Serpentard, ne leur jetant que de brefs regards quand ils s'adressaient à eux.

Harry avait l'air d'en vouloir au blond, qui regrettait sans arrêt sa stupidité, Ron lui agissait comme si Blaise n'était pas là, faisant mine de s'apercevoir de sa présence uniquement quand il lui parlait, le reste du temps toute son attention était monopolisée par Austin assit près de lui.

Tout cela était irritant au possible et tout ce que souhaitaient Draco et Blaise c'était que cette soirée s'achève au plus vite, n'étant pas décidés du tout à laisser les Gryffondor seuls avec les deux cousins ils ne pouvaient pas prendre congés, et ils durent prendre leur mal en patience.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, et voici un chapitre un peu en avance.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 5**

**XXXX.**

La soirée s'acheva enfin, au grand soulagement des Serpentard, devenus de plus en plus maussades, et qui assistaient la rage au cœur au rapprochement des quatre autres qui s'entendaient très bien.

« On va vous raccompagner ! proposa Terry en regardant Harry alors qu'ils enfilaient tous leurs vestes avant de sortir.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Pas la peine on s'en chargera nous-même ! Le devança Draco avec raideur…notre chalet est tout près du leur et on passe devant chez eux, votre présence n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

Terry fronça les sourcils devant son ton et jeta un regard interrogateur vers le brun.

« Oui c'est vrai, il a raison ! Fit Harry en lui souriant gentiment …ce serait idiot de venir vous geler pour rien, on se verra demain pour notre première leçon d'accord?

Terry opina tout en prenant l'une des mains du brun dans les siennes pour lui dire au revoir, sous le regard devenu brusquement orageux du blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa jalousie.

« Alors à…..commença le jeune homme.

« Oui c'est ça à demain...aller on y va ! le coupa abruptement et impatiemment Draco qui saisit le coude d'Harry et le tira vers la porte.

Ce dernier un peu interloqué par sa brusquerie, fronça les sourcils mais le suivit quand même sans protester.

Le blond ne fut satisfait que quand il vit le battant se refermer sur les deux cousins, là il retrouva son calme et son sourire.

**XXXX.**

« Vous allez vraiment prendre des leçons de skis avec eux ? demanda t-il alors qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre vers le chalet.

« Bien sûr ! répondit Harry en grelottant, l'air était glacial et malgré sa veste épaisse il sentait le froid le pénétrer jusqu'aux os...c'est très gentil à eux de l'avoir proposé.

« J'aurais pu t'en donner moi ! murmura Draco, le regard rivé sur Ron et Blaise qui marchaient devant eux sans échanger un mot.

« Oui tu aurais pu c'est vrai, tu as eut toute une journée pour me le proposer ! rétorqua Harry plutôt sèchement…mais tu ne l'a pas fait, tu as préféré rire à mes dépens, ce qui ne change guère de tes habitudes finalement...je me demande même pourquoi ça m'étonne encore, venant de ta part ça n'a portant rien de surprenant.

Le blond se plaça d'un mouvement vif et rapide devant lui, ce qui obligea le brun à stopper, et le prit par les épaules.

« Je suis désolé d'accord ? martela t-il lentement...vraiment désolé.

« Toi désolé ? le brun eut un petit rire sarcastique…c'est nouveau? tu n'as jamais été désolé une seule fois dans toute ta vie, c'est encore une façon de te foutre de moi je présume ?

« Non Harry ! dit doucement Draco dont le regard intense et magnétique emprisonna celui du brun.

« Harry ? Répéta avec étonnement ce dernier sans chercher à lui échapper...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? D'habitude je suis toujours Potter! Murmura t-il.

C'était si étrange de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom et de cette voix si caressante qu'il se sentit faible d'un seul coup, faible et fragile.

Draco était plus grand que lui et il eut brusquement envie de se réfugier contre son torse, de poser la tête sur son épaule, de s'y blottir, de sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui et de fermer les yeux.

Il avait tellement besoin de se sentir rassuré, d'avoir la sensation de compter pour quelqu'un.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, il resta immobile, son regard rivé au sien.

Incapable de bouger ou d'émettre un son il regarda le visage de Draco se rapprocher et se pencher lentement vers le sien.

Le cœur du blond battait comme un tambour quand il posa doucement sa bouche sur celle d'Harry et ne sentant aucun refus il exerça une pression pour lui entrouvrir les lèvres.

Le brun accéda à sa demande et Draco, les yeux fermés goûta enfin ce à quoi il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Durant un moment Harry se laissa aller à ce baiser qui lui fit tout oublier, il avait besoin de cette chaleur, elle l'attirait, c'était bon.

Ce fut un instant de pur délice, et il ne se douta pas une seconde qu'il en était de même pour le blond.

Puis brusquement il réalisa que ce qu'il était en train de faire était stupide et il recula en le repoussant et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça ! fit-il d'un ton bas où perçait la colère, contre lui-même surtout…mais ne recommences plus, toi et moi c'est impossible…..on a rien en commun tous les deux.

« Comment ça ? s'étonna Draco déçu.

« Je te connais trop bien, je sais parfaitement comment tu es…..sans sentiment, se foutant de tout et de tous et de moi en particulier….mais tu ne te moquera pas de moi de cette façon, ça je te le garantit, alors laisses-moi tranquille.

**XXXX.**

Ron et Blaise qui avaient continué d'avancer sur le chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres et qui était éclairé par des lampadaires placés à intervalles réguliers, n'avaient pas vu qu'Harry et Draco s'étaient arrêtés.

Ils étaient silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Ils furent juste étonnés quand arrivés devant le chalet ils s'arrêtèrent et ne virent personne derrière eux.

« Ben où sont-ils ? s'exclama le rouquin.

« Ils vont sûrement arriver ! répondit Blaise pas inquiet, il se doutait que Draco avait dû passer à l'attaque.

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux quelques secondes, leurs regards rivés sur le sentier.

« Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement le Serpentard dans un murmure...d'être venu jusqu'ici et pour aujourd'hui.

« Moi t'en vouloir?…c'est une idée que tu te fais ! rétorqua Ron avec ironie…et puis ne me dis pas que le fait que je t'en veuille te déranges, je ne le croirais pas.

« Ah oui ! fit Blaise avec une amertume qu'il ne pu cacher…c'est vrai que pour toi les Serpentard n'ont aucun sentiment, tout glisse sur eux sans laisser de trace, ils ne ressentent rien, ils n'ont aucune émotion.

Le rouquin qui voulait éviter de le regarder et fixait toujours le sentier, n'y prit pas garde.

« Oui c'est vrai ! approuva t-il en prenant un ton enjoué….et il y a d'ailleurs une chose qui m'étonne vraiment beaucoup de ta part…..comment se fait-il que tu sois venu seul sans la compagnie de l'un de tes nombreux amant ?

« Parce qu'aussi inconcevable que cela puisse te paraître ! répliqua Blaise avec une certaine raideur…..je n'ai aucun amant actuellement et je n'en fais pas collection non plus, j'ai beaucoup d'amis c'est tout.

Ron se rappela brusquement les paroles d'Harry et se sentit un peu injuste.

« Euh….désolé ! marmonna t-il…je ne voulais pas te vexer.

« Pourtant tu y réussis très bien la plupart du temps ! dit le Serpentard d'un ton triste et songeur….à t'écouter on croirait que c'est un défilé dans mon lit…je me demande pour qui tu me prends.

Le rouquin baissa la tête, mortifié par la sensation particulièrement désagréable qu'il venait réellement de blesser Blaise, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, c'était la jalousie et son caractère emporté qui le faisaient souvent parler ainsi, et penser qu'il avait pu faire mal à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout le mit mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait cherché à faire, il avait parlé sans réfléchir, c'est tout.

« Je…euh…..

Harry qui arrivait en courant le sauva de l'embarras dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Où est Draco ? demanda Blaise quand le brun se fut arrêté devant la porte.

« Il arrive ! répondit Harry qui sans un mot de plus entra dans le chalet, suivit de Ron qui jeta un dernier regard vers le Serpentard d'un air d'excuse avant de refermer derrière lui.

XXXX.

Blaise fixa le battant en soupirant, il avait l'impression que l'arrivée d'Harry lui avait fait manquer une belle occasion de se rapprocher de Ron.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner et il croisa le regard de Draco qui s'arrêta à quelques pas, mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa grosse veste.

Blaise haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant l'air sombre qu'il affichait.

« Alors? Demanda t-il

« Potter a vraiment une très mauvaise opinion de moi ! Répondit le blond...et je ne crois pas qu'il en changera.

« T'inquiètes, t'es pas tout seul et ça ne peut pas être pire que celle de Ron à mon égard…d'après lui nous n'avons aucun sentiment et mon lit ressemble au métro à l'heure de pointe.

« Alors ils pensent la même chose et ça ne m'étonne pas ! constata Draco que cela ne consola pas…il ne leur vient même pas à l'idée que tout cela ne peut être qu'une apparence.

Blaise frigorifié vint passer un bras sous celui de son ami contre lequel il se serra et ils se remirent en route.

« Tu sais bien que les Gryffondor n'ont jamais étés très réputés pour leur sens de la réflexion ! essaya t-il de plaisanter…..et puis il faut quand même bien reconnaître qu'on ne leur a guère donné l'occasion de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette apparence.

« Oui peut-être ! admit Draco…..mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient envie d'aller y voir tu ne crois pas ?

« Je sais ! soupira Blaise.

**XXXX.**

Allongé sur son lit dans le noir, Harry pensait à Terry et à la soirée qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Le brun lui plaisait bien, il était attirant, il appréciait sa gentillesse et sa prévenance qu'il sentait naturelle, il avait une douceur en lui qu'il trouvait rassurante et surtout il ne jouait pas les séducteurs.

Puis l'image de Draco s'imposa à son esprit et il se retourna nerveusement à plat ventre.

Lui au contraire c'était le numéro un des séducteurs, face à lui il ne savait plus où il en était, le blond possédait toujours cette faculté de lui faire ressentir les choses avec plus d'acuité et il s'en méfiait.

En même temps quand il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait à croquer il avait vraiment eut envie que ce soit vrai.

Et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés...pffff! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant aimé être embrassé, même avec Rick ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

Pendant un moment il avait eut la tête dans les étoiles, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas cette bouche qui dévorait la sienne, même son odeur était un véritable plaisir pour les sens, comment faisait-il ça?

Mais à part ça il fallait être réaliste, Draco restait Draco, quelqu'un en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, trop volage et superficiel.

C'était bien connu, on aimait Malfoy mais Malfoy lui n'aimait personne, à part lui-même bien entendu, là il avait de l'amour à revendre.

Et Harry ne voulait plus être déçu, il ne s'en sentait plus capable, il était comme usé à force, il en avait plus qu'assez de souffrir parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement que se donner en entier, et se donner à Draco c'était courir à la peine de cœur assurée.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, aucune illusion à se faire, avec lui il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible, le blond ne se donnerait pas lui, lointain et indifférent il ne ferait que passer dans son lit et cela se terminerait par un cœur brisé et des tonnes de larmes.

Et au fond de lui Harry savait que ce serait pire qu'avec les autres, si Draco l'approchait de trop près il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, c'était un peu confus comme sensation mais il était certain que le blond le chamboulerait plus qu'aucun ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici, et il ne se relèverait pas d'une rupture, c'était une certitude.

Mais dieu que c'était tentant d'essayer même en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance!

Il poussa un soupir, mi-gémissement, puis ses pensées revinrent sur Terry, lui était sûrement capable de l'aimer comme il le désirait, tout en lui était doux et tendre, en plus il lui avait fait comprendre, alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table, que ce n'était pas une amourette de vacances qu'il cherchait mais une liaison durable.

« Oui mais si je lui cède est-ce que moi je serais capable de l'aimer, d'en tomber vraiment amoureux?...il est mignon, il me plait bien c'est vrai, mais c'est sans plus, il ne déclenche rien de particuliers en moi, pas de frissons, pas de plaisir anticipé à l'idée de le revoir, même pas de désir véritable...est-ce que ça finirait par venir si je me laisse aller une première fois dans ses bras?...est-ce que je finirais par ressentir quelque chose pour lui?...et si ce n'est pas le cas ne serait-ce pas malhonnête de ma part de me laisser aimer sans jamais lui rendre en retour?... Est-ce qu'une liaison peut durer longtemps dans ce cas?...est-ce que je me sentirais moins seul dans un amour à sens unique?...ou alors c'est peut-être ça la solution pour être heureux, se contenter d'être juste bien avec quelqu'un comme lui, ne pas chercher plus qu'une sorte de sécurité tranquille... et puis il faut regarder le côté positif, si je n'en suis pas amoureux, au moins je suis sûr de ne pas souffrir...un semblant d'amour plat et sans éclat qui ne me fera jamais vraiment battre le cœur mais ne me blessera jamais non plus...

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois

« Est-ce vraiment ça que je veux? Se demanda t-il en sombrant doucement dans le sommeil.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 6**

XXXX.

Le lendemain matin il faisait encore une journée magnifique bien que le froid soit toujours aussi vif et sec, mais un beau soleil brillait et le ciel, d'un bleu très clair, était sans nuages.

La neige ne tombait toujours pas et il était presque certain que ce ne serait pas pour bientôt.

Mais il y en avait suffisamment sur les hauteurs pour contenter presque tous les skieurs, et finalement les deux Gryffondor trouvaient que c'était très bien ainsi, au moins au niveau des chalets ils étaient tranquilles.

**XXXX.**

Comme convenu Austin et Terry vinrent les chercher sur les coups des dix heures et skis sur l'épaules ils se rendirent à l'endroit dont ce dernier leur avait parlé la veille.

Il se situait à mi-hauteur et étant complètement à l'écart des pistes skiables il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

Ce qui satisfit pleinement les deux Gryffondor, au moins là ils ne croiseraient aucun regard hilare quand ils se retrouveraient la tête dans la neige, ce qui ils s'en doutaient d'avance n'allait pas tarder à leur arriver.

**XXXX.**

La leçon commença.

Malgré des débuts toujours aussi catastrophiques de leurs deux élèves, les deux cousins s'avérèrent d'excellents professeurs, patients ils surent très bien motiver le brun et le rouquin qui désespéraient de parvenir un jour à tenir sur ces satanées planches qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'emmêler.

Mais ils firent preuve de ténacité.

Ils ne firent qu'une pause à midi, pour manger les sandwichs qu'Austin avait préparé, en s'asseyant sur des rochers qu'ils débarrassèrent d'abord de la neige qui les recouvrait.

Puis ils recommencèrent sous les encouragements des deux cousins.

Les chutes furent encore nombreuses mais enfin en milieu d'après-midi Ron et Harry étaient capables de descendre la courte pente sans se retrouver à manger de la neige.

Un véritable exploit pour eux et qui les rendit très fiers.

Aussi quand Terry annonça que c'était suffisant pour une première fois ils étaient épuisés mais très contents d'eux-mêmes.

Skis sur l'épaule ils retournèrent au chalet en discutant avec animation.

**XXXX.**

Parvenus devant celui de Ron et Harry les deux cousins les invitèrent une nouvelle fois à venir partager leur repas, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, le grand air leur donnait faim et la cuisine d'Austin était trop tentante pour refuser.

Debout devant leur porte ils regardèrent les deux cousins s'éloigner, puis dés qu'ils eurent disparut, avec un bel ensemble tout à fait involontaire, ils se tournèrent vers le chalet qu'occupaient Draco et Blaise.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui ! fit le rouquin pensif.

« Sûrement du ski ! répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que les Serpentard avaient passés de longues heures à les observer, immobiles derrière les arbres, ils s'étaient gelés à rester sans bouger mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient quittés leur poste d'observation, ils étaient trop jaloux pour ça, et ils n'étaient rentrés chez eux que peu avant qu'eux-mêmes ne reviennent.

En poussant le même soupir intérieur les deux amis entrèrent dans leur chalet.

**XXXX.**

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient chez Terry et Austin, assis dans leur confortable salon où un bon feu de bois brûlait dans la cheminée et donnait un air douillet et chaleureux à la pièce.

Un verre à la main ils discutèrent de leur exploit de la journée puis Ron et Austin se rendirent à la cuisine.

Harry se retrouva seul avec Terry.

**XXXX.**

« Ils sont encore allé chez eux ! constata Blaise qui planté devant la fenêtre avait épié Ron et Harry tandis qu'ils se rendaient chez les encombrants voisins.

Il n'avait qu'une vue partielle du chalet des cousins, il était assez loin et à demi caché par les arbres, mais il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« C'est vraiment pas bon pour nous ! rajouta t-il...ils vont finir par être inséparables.

« T'as rien d'autre à faire qu'à retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! grommela Draco assit dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées et l'air renfrogné.

« Ils n'ont pas verrouillé leur porte! continua Blaise comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Je suis ravit de l'apprendre ! bougonna le blond, mais après quelques secondes son visage s'éclaira brusquement sous le coup d'une inspiration subite…..dis donc quand une porte est ouverte c'est une invitation à entrer non ?

Blaise qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille se tourna vers lui d'un air perplexe.

« Pardon ?

Draco se leva et son expression matoise intrigua fortement son ami qui comprit qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

« Je peux savoir ? l'interrogea t-il, il n'avait pas du tout suivit et ne comprenait rien.

« Je n'aurais jamais crû dire ça un jour mais….on va la jouer façon Gryffondor! Expliqua le blond sans vraiment donner de réponse claire...nous allons agir sans nous demander ce que ça va donner...de l'action sans réflexion, nous verront bien après ce qu'il en ressortira ! précisa t-il devant la lueur d'incompréhension qui brillait dans le regard sombre de Blaise.

« Tu veux qu'on aille encore se pointer chez les cousins, c'est ça ?

« Absolument pas ! répliqua immédiatement Draco en secouant négativement la tête…deux fois ce serait de trop et puis je n'ai aucune envie de regarder toute la soirée l'autre abruti dévorer Potter avec des yeux d'affamé, deux fois d'affilée ce serait trop pour moi.

« Non, on va faire mieux que ça ! continua t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et saisissant sa veste accrochée au porte-manteaux….on va être beaucoup plus direct….viens !

**XXXX.**

Harry qui sirotait tranquillement son verre en regardant les flammes, sentit que Terry qui l'observait sans rien dire se tournait vers lui tout en se rapprochant.

Il comprit que le jeune homme allait se lancer et sourit.

« Euh…hésita Terry…..je pense que tu as bien comprit que tu me plaisait beaucoup…..

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, il aurait fallut qu'il soit vraiment bouché pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Alors agis au lieu de parler ! lui dit-il doucement, prenant subitement la décision de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Terry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis sourit lui aussi.

Il posa une main sur la cuisse du brun et se pencha sur lui.

Harry ferma les yeux en essayant de chasser toute autre pensée de son esprit, en particulier la petite voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'en cédant à Terry il était malhonnête envers ce dernier ainsi qu'envers lui-même, parce qu'il ne cherchait par là qu'à échapper à l'attraction que Draco exerçait sur lui .

Mais cette petite voix il n'en voulait pas, il refusait de l'entendre.

**XXXX.**

« Ca sent toujours aussi bon ! fit Ron…qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé cette fois ?

Austin, qui lui tournait le dos et était en train d'arroser de jus son gigot qui cuisait doucement dans le four, tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

« T'as qu'à venir voir !

Le rouquin vint se placer près de lui et regarda la viande qui semblait dorée et croustillante à souhait et dont la bonne odeur le fit presque saliver.

« Mmmm ! j'ai faim ! fit-il….je peux faire quelque chose ?...goûter peut-être?

« Non ! répondit le châtain qui pouffa de rire en refermant le four…..tu devras attendre, ce sera prêt dans peu de temps.

« Mais j'ai vraiment faim moi! Se plaignit Ron pour plaisanter...je dévorerais n'importe quoi! Rajouta t-il sans y mettre aucun sous-entendu.

Face à face ils se regardaient et Austin, dont le visage devint brusquement sérieux, leva lentement les mains pour les poser sur la taille du rouquin qu'il attira à lui.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par moi?

Ron, un peu indécis au premier abord, ne protesta pas immédiatement mais au moment où leurs bouches allaient s'unir il recula la tête et la baissa.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas ! murmura t-il.

Austin prit son visage entre ses mains pour le lui relever et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ton ami Blaise n'y serait-il pas pour quelque chose ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire déçu mais résigné d'avance, tout en espérant le contraire il s'était quand même un peu attendu à son refus.

Ron opina en soupirant.

« Tu veux bien m'en parler ? reprit le châtain.

En douceur le rouquin se dégagea et s'assit sur une chaise, près de lui Austin en fit autant et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Je t'écoutes !

**XXXX.**

Terry dévorait le cou d'Harry de baisers tout en lui caressant le torse d'une main qu'il avait glissé sous son pull.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? lui souffla t-il à l'oreille...j'ai très envie de toi.

Le brun qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière pour apprécier les caresses, les rouvrit brusquement et fixa le plafond.

Il était bien dans les bras de Terry, ses caresses étaient agréables aussi, mais bizarrement elles ne déclenchaient rien en lui, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller plus loin, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

Cela faisait pourtant plus de six mois qu'il n'avait plus eut aucun rapport avec qui que ce soit mais malgré tout il ne ressentait pas le moindre désir de passer la nuit avec lui.

Son corps ne réagissait absolument pas, aucun feu ne s'était allumé en lui, c'était le vide total, c'était même presque effrayant ce manque de réaction.

« Je préfèrerais qu'on attende un peu ! finit-il par dire en redressant la tête et tout en cachant aussi bien que possible la gêne qu'il ressentait...je…heu...…pour tout te dire je suis un peu fatigué, cette journée sur les skis était tuante et j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, pour notre première fois je préfèrerais être en forme alors ce serait mieux pour nous deux si on remettait ça à demain! Argua t-il avec mauvaise conscience...…ça te dérange pas ?

Terry s'écarta pour mieux le regarder et sourit.

« Je mentirais si je te disais non ! avoua t-il…mais si c'est ce que tu veux j'attendrais jusque là.

« Merci !

**XXXX.**

« Oui et bien tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, y a aucun doute là-dessus ! fit Austin après que Ron se soit tu.

« Oh oui, absolument ! répondit ce dernier d'un air désolé mais comique qui fit rire le châtain…tu sais si il n'avait pas été là je n'aurais pas dit non, tu es vraiment mignon et plein de qualités…mais là il est si proche! Il soupira….je ne peux pas, de toute manière ça ne donnerait rien de bien entre nous, ça ne pourrait pas durer, d'ailleurs ça ne dure jamais avec personne, ça tourne toujours court parce je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, il n'y a que lui que je veuille vraiment...malheureusement je n'y peux rien... excuses-moi.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser je comprends très bien t'inquiètes pas ! lui dit Austin en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux d'une main…..je l'envie ton Blaise tu sais, j'espère que moi aussi j'aurais droit un jour à un amour pareil...alors simplement amis ?

Le rouquin lui fit un grand sourire reconnaissant.

« Avec plaisir.

**XXXX.**

La soirée se passa très agréablement pour tous les quatre, bien que Ron fut assez surprit quand revenant au salon il vit Terry et Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il avait bien entendu remarqué que le brun aux yeux bleus était attiré par son ami mais il n'aurait pas crû qu'Harry lui cèderait.

Il ne lui trouvait pas l'air amoureux du tout et cela l'étonnait un peu, surtout en sachant que pour son ami les sentiments comptaient avant tout.

Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et n'émit aucune remarque, après tout qu'aurait-il pu dire? et pour quelles raisons serait-il intervenu? Harry avait le droit de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait.

**XXXX.**

Vers les 22h 30 les deux amis fatigués par leur journée prirent congé, Harry faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard tendre et suppliant de Terry qui aurait bien voulut qu'il change d'avis et reste avec lui.

Mais le brun n'en tint aucun compte, il n'en avait pas plus envie maintenant qu'en début de soirée, et refusant cette fois aussi que Terry et Austin les raccompagnent, ils se séparèrent sur le seuil après s'être donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin.

**XXXX.**

Grelottant ils firent le trajet jusqu'à leur chalet rapidement et en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit devant les portes de leurs chambres.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi pour le petit retard, je suis un peu à la bourre côté travail en ce moment et je manque de temps.**

**Bisous.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**XXXX.**

Ron entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte tout en allumant la lumière puis se tourna vers son lit, là il sursauta et resta bouche bée.

Blaise dont il voyait le torse nu dépasser de la couette jusqu'à hauteur de la taille y était couché, mains croisées derrière la nuque il le regardait avec un mélange de malice et d'appréhension dans les yeux.

« Mais…..qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria le rouquin complètement sidéré et le cœur se mettant à battre violemment.

« J'attends que tu vienne me rejoindre ! répondit le Serpentard en tentant de cacher sa peur d'être repoussé…..il faut que je te parle.

Devant l'air ahuri et totalement indécis de Ron il tendit une main.

« S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas...viens près de moi et écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire !

Les jambes du rouquin obéirent presque malgré lui et il se retrouva près du lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber.

« Ron ! fit Blaise qui se redressa en position assise et se retrouva de ce fait tout près de lui…ce que je vais te dire va te sembler surprenant je suppose...enfin non j'en suis même sûr...je n'ai pas de tas d'amants mais il faut que tu me crois sur parole parce que c'est la stricte vérité...je t'aime et c'est toi que je veux depuis longtemps ! murmura t-il…c'est pour ça que souvent je me comporte mal avec toi…parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu me regardes autrement que comme le gêneur qui partage ton bureau, tu ne fais jamais attention à moi alors que tu t'occupes sans cesse de ce maudit français… maintenant il y a cet Austin...mais moi je suis là, avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

« Moi ?...tu m'aimes et tu me veux moi ? s'extasia Ron qui n'avait retenu que ça et qui le fixa d'un air éberlué sans parvenir à y croire.

« Oui je t'aime toi ! répondit Blaise en essayant de mettre dans son regard toute la profondeur des sentiments qu'il ressentait, il avait si peur de ne pas savoir lui faire comprendre...…et en venant ici j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout parce que je ne supporte pas que cet Austin te tourne autour...voilà, je t'aime et tu le sais...maintenant la balle est dans ton camp Ron, à toi de décider, ou tu m'aimes aussi ou tu me vire! Termina t-il doucement.

La peur du refus brillait dans les beaux yeux sombres mais le rouquin n'eut pas la moindre hésitation, il l'aimait tellement comment refuser ce qu'il désirait de tout son être?

Sans compter que sa proximité, et son torse nu à la couleur pain d'épice, n'incitaient pas vraiment à la réflexion, c'était trop tentant et dans l'immédiat ce ne fut pas un désir de discussion qui lui vint.

Et puis lui il était quelqu'un de simple, il marchait surtout à l'instinct, les longues réflexions c'était pas son truc.

Celui dont il rêvait était là et le voulait, pourquoi chercher plus loin? il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

Il saisit brusquement le Serpentard dans ses bras et le renversa en arrière.

« Je vais vérifier combien de temps on met pour mourir asphyxié ! lui murmura t-il.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication à cette phrase étrange, la bouche et la langue de Ron envahirent la sienne, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Sans le lâcher une seconde le rouquin retira ses vêtements en se tortillant puis repoussa la couette qui recouvrait Blaise.

Le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre avait prit le pas sur tout le reste, la discussion viendrait plus tard.

Entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens Ron lâcha sa bouche, oubliant son idée de l'asphyxie, et descendit lentement le long de son corps en dessinant des figures imaginaires du bout de la langue.

Tendrement et avec délectation il goûtait au paradis.

Il continua de la même façon le long de l'érection tendue du Serpentard qui murmura son prénom dans un gémissement.

Ron s'y attarda longuement pour le préparer, puis remonta lentement tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes et lui mordilla amoureusement le cou avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, longuement, tout en faisant frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre puis il se redressa sur ses genoux, là il prit Blaise par les hanches pour l'attirer sur ses cuisses.

Il le caressa un moment, lentement, tandis qu'ils se fixaient d'un regard enflammé en se murmurant des 'je t'aime' et sous la demande de son compagnon Ron pénétra tout aussi lentement l'intimité du Serpentard qui se tendit et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Le rouquin lui ne ferma pas les yeux, c'était trop bon de le voir se tordre tandis qu'il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus violents.

Il était enfin à lui.

Il s'écroula sur lui en continuant à aller et venir quand l'orgasme les saisit, exprimant leurs plaisirs dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Puis ils s'immobilisèrent, le nez de Ron niché au creux du cou de Blaise.

« C'est une soirée magnifique! Souffla le rouquin...la plus belle de ma vie.

« Si tu savais comme j'avais peur que tu me jettes dehors ! murmura le Serpentard tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

« Je n'aurais pas pu ! répondit le rouquin qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder…j'espérais ça depuis trop longtemps, même si je ne croyais pas que cela puisse arriver un jour.

Blaise tendit le cou pour lui mordre le menton puis laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller dans un sourire heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu être bête tous les deux …. On s'aimait et aucun de nous ne s'en ai aperçut, je me croyais plus perspicace que ça…quels idiots !

« Moi j'aurais jamais deviné que tu m'aimais, faut reconnaître que tu le cachais drôlement bien ! répliqua Ron avec une petite moue…..tu étais toujours en colère après moi…..j'avais sans cesse l'impression que tu m'en voulais, que tu ne m'aimais pas, et puis tous ces gars qui venaient.

« Comme quoi tu vois qu' il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! répondit le Serpentard amusé….tu avais tort.

« Et j'en suis heureux….oh oui vraiment heureux.

**XXXX.**

Harry referma la porte de sa chambre et sans éclairer il se dirigea vers son lit, qu'il devinait dans la pénombre, tout en retirant ses vêtements.

Il suivit le bord du matelas jusqu'à la table de chevet et alluma la petite lampe qui s'y trouvait.

Il commença à défaire son jeans et levant les yeux il fit un véritable bond en arrière en tenant son pantalon large à deux mains.

Il recula ainsi jusqu'à la porte les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« Malfoy ?...mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?

« Je t'attendais ! répondit le blond qui assit et la tête penchée sur le côté le détailla avec intérêt de haut en bas.

« Sors immédiatement de mon lit …de quel droit as-tu osé pénétrer chez moi?….sors d'ici !

« Si tu veux ! fit Draco qui rejeta la couette et se leva d'un mouvement souple.

Entièrement nu il s'avança lentement vers Harry qui en resta bouche ouverte, par merlin qu'il était beau.

La gorge du brun s'assécha brusquement et il eut l'impression que ses jambes n'allaient pas le soutenir lorsque le blond s'arrêta juste devant lui et plaqua ses mains sur le battant de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Tu bloques la porte Potter, comment veux-tu que je sorte? lui murmura ce dernier en approchant la bouche de son oreille.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, il était tétanisé.

Complètement muet et immobile il frémit en sentant les lèvres de Draco frôler très légèrement son cou et inconsciemment il pencha aussitôt la tête pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Le blond lui faisait trop d'effet et son corps si proche affolait le sien, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

Le désir que Terry n'avait pas su provoquer en lui, Draco lui le déclenchait sans forcer et lui faisait atteindre des sommets.

Les lèvres de ce dernier remontèrent lentement sur sa mâchoire, toujours dans ce même léger frôlement, et il se mordit les siennes pour étouffer un gémissement involontaire.

Il se dit qu'il devait réagir avant que ça n'aille trop loin, que cela ne devait pas arriver, pas avec lui, non surtout pas avec lui.

« Il…..il faut…faut que tu…te rhabilles ! parvint-il à bafouiller lamentablement…..il fait…froid dehors.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, la bouche de Draco se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne et il se sentait perdre tout contrôle.

« Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ? souffla le blond qui colla sa poitrine contre son torse tout en glissant ses mains vers les siennes pour lui faire lâcher son pantalon qui s'écroula sur les pieds du brun qui n'avait pas opposé la moindre résistance.

« Oui ! Parvint à dire Harry d'une voix à peine audible et sans aucune conviction, le contact de sa peau électrisait la sienne.

Il sentit le sourire de Draco qui avait maintenant sa bouche à deux millimètres de la sienne et une main sur son entre jambes, bien réveillée, qu'il caressa sensuellement.

« Sûr ? Susurra le blond sans chercher à l'embrasser...j'en ai pas l'impression.

Le corps ressemblant à un volcan en éruption Harry ne répondit pas, même si il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu, c'était trop tard, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses sens.

D'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il aurait eut envie de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui crier, était:

« Embrasses-moi merde!

C'était infernal cette attente qu'il lui imposait, il était littéralement en train de fondre de désir et lui il restait là à attendre.

Draco pourtant dans le même état que le brun, mais sachant qu'il ne devait pas relâcher son emprise, faisait durer la torture et Harry n'y tint plus, il était à bout, il posa une main décidée et impatiente sur la nuque du blond et appuya dessus, unissant ainsi leurs bouches dans un baiser fiévreux qui amplifia encore leur désir.

Le brun ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'au corps contre le sien, au désir presque douloureux qui lui brûlait les reins, et dieu qu'il aimait ça, leurs chairs collées l'une à l'autre, s'enflammant, le sang qui coulait plus vite dans ses veines.

Il se sentit vivre.

Il ne fut plus que soupirs et gémissements sous la langue et les doigts de Draco qui explorèrent chaque recoin de son anatomie avant de l'entraîner sur le lit.

Là à quatre pattes il subit, plus que consentant, les assauts du blond qui le firent crier d'un plaisir jamais atteint jusqu'à présent, quelques minutes plus tard.

**XXXX.**

Il ne reprit ses esprits que longtemps après, Draco était allongé sur lui et il ne fit pas un mouvement.

« Vas t-en ! dit-il simplement, le visage dans l'oreiller.

Il sentit la crispation subite du corps sur le sien.

« Pourquoi ?...tu regrettes ? C'était pas bien?

« Non, je dois reconnaître que c'était parfait ! Répondit-il très honnêtement, il aurait été complètement ridicule d'essayer de dire le contraire après avoir aussi clairement exprimé le plaisir qu'il avait prit….mais cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, c'est une simple erreur…..je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons rien en commun tous les deux…je te connais trop bien, je sais ce que tu vaux et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Draco bascula brusquement sur le côté et Harry se tourna sur le dos pour le regarder.

« C'est des conneries tout ça Potter, tu crois me connaître mais c'est faux ! rétorqua t-il la peur au ventre, le brun ne pouvait pas le repousser, pas maintenant, ils étaient si bien là, il ne voyait donc pas qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Un moment d'une telle intensité, comme celui qu'ils venaient de partager, ne pouvait se produire qu'entre deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre, deux personnes destinées à s'aimer, parce qu'un simple désir n'amenait jamais une telle perfection, une telle plénitude, il avait suffisamment de conquêtes à son actif pour le savoir, c'était si banal et presque si monotone en général qu'il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi on faisait un tel plat de l'amour...jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur celui qu'il vous fallait...il était celui qu'il fallait à Potter et vice-versa...mais que fallait-il donc pour qu'Harry ouvre les yeux et le comprenne?

Pourquoi passait-il son temps à l'accuser de tous les défauts du monde sans jamais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Comment lui dire ses sentiments si il ne le laissait jamais s'exprimer? Il avait changé, même si c'était difficile à croire parce qu'extérieurement cela ne se voyait guère, il donnait toujours la même apparence ça c'était vrai, pourtant intérieurement il n'était plus le même, le temps mais surtout l'amour avaient agit sur lui, sans qu'il le veuille, il ne possédait plus la même arrogance parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre encore plus que lui-même.

Cela avait commencé durant leur dernière année à Poudlard et depuis cela n'avait fait qu'empirer, cet amour l'avait totalement envahit et il ne pouvait plus rien y changer.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait admit le fait qu'il était raide dingue de Potter.

Devant son indifférence, bien visible, il avait juste tenté de rester aussi loin de lui que possible, malheureux mais le cachant bien, c'était difficile de vivre loin de la personne qui vous obsède littéralement et dont le manque vous fait presque dépérir, mais il n'avait jamais osé l'approcher de cette façon, et sans Blaise et son idée de vacances il aurait continué ainsi à se tenir loin de lui.

Et là être si proche du bonheur et se faire refouler était pire que tout, ça faisait un mal de chien son rejet, et en plus la façon dont il le jugeait le vexait, il l'avait catalogué une bonne fois pour toute et point final, il ne cherchait pas plus loin.

« Et si tu acceptais de m'écouter pour changer? S'énerva Draco brusquement... j'ai changé alors tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de me juger aussi simplement? Juste par rapport au passé?

« Pourquoi faire? Rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules dans un geste d'indifférence...avec toi il me serait impossible de faire la distinction entre mensonge et vérité, alors à quoi ça servirait que je t'écoutes, je n'ai jamais eut, et n'aurais jamais aucune confiance en toi et aux paroles qui sortent de ta bouche.

« Mais laisses-moi au moins...

« J'ai accepté de sortir avec Terry ! le coupa fermement le brun, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase et lui broyant le cœur...et il n'y a plus rien d'autre à dire.

« Mais laisses-moi au moins te dire et te montrer à quel point je t'aime ! Avait voulut lui dire Draco mais suite à cette annonce les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, douloureux et étouffants.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 8**

**XXXX.**

Draco en resta coi quelques secondes….Harry avec Terry ?

Non…...c'était pas possible...pas ça, c'était avec lui qu'il n'avait rien en commun, il n'avait rien à faire avec lui….et eux deux ils étaient si proches là, à un cheveux de se comprendre enfin si le brun voulait bien s'en donner la peine et lui laisser une chance.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria t-il subitement hors de lui et en sautant du lit…..il ne compte pas…il n'est rien tu m'entends ?...rien, rien du tout…tu te racontes des histoires, tu ne peux pas l'aimer !

« Si je peux ! rétorqua Harry en se redressant pour s'assoir…..c'est avec toi que rien n'est possible.

D'un seul coup Draco se calma, son regard devint acéré et tout en fixant le brun il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'avança vers ce dernier qui se rallongea lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

Le regard gris étincelant et farouche paralysait Harry qui se retrouva avec le blond au-dessus de lui.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé Potter ? Fit Draco d'une voix basse et doucereuse….est-ce qu'il t'a caressé ?

« REPONDS ! Sa voix claqua brusquement et durement devant le silence du brun qui sursauta et opina à peine.

« Tu as aimé ? Continua le blond en reprenant ce même ton doucereux qui hypnotisait presque Harry...dis-moi, tu as perdu la tête entre ses bras ? Tu es devenu fou de désir pour lui?

Le regard légèrement fuyant d'Harry qui hochait lentement la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il mentait.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec moi ? insinua t-il d'une voix encore plus doucereuse...dis-moi pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui, repu et comblé après de longs ébats passionnés? Les débuts d'une liaison sont toujours très intenses non?

Yeux dans les yeux le silence ce fit, pesant.

« Mais il ne te fait pas craquer n'est-ce pas ? reprit Draco sûr de lui…avoues, lui il te laisse froid, tu ne le désire pas…mais moi oui et ça je le lis dans tes yeux, tu as encore envie de moi.

Le brun subjugué par le magnétisme du blond était encore en effet envahit par le désir, il avait du mal à contenir cette envie qu'il avait de lui, mais il tenta de résister, il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il s'éloigne de lui et de ses insinuations.

Il le repoussa brutalement et sauta du lit.

« D'abord c'est toi qui est venu et ça n'a été que du sexe….avec lui...euh...et bien c'est pas pareil, c'est pas ce qui compte, on est bien ensemble et le sexe ça viendra plus tard.

Draco se sentit brusquement fatigué, fatigué mais surtout malheureux.

Il se leva et sans tenter d'aller vers Harry qui s'était réfugié près de la fenêtre, il ramassa ses affaires.

« C'est une excuse bidon, ouvres les yeux Potter et sois au moins honnête avec toi-même ! lui dit-il en s'habillant….l'amour sans désir ça n'existe pas, on appelle ça l'amitié.

« Ouai ! répliqua le brun….. et toi par contre tu es un spécialiste du désir sans amour.

Draco qui achevait de se vêtir eut un petit sourire plus triste qu'ironique qui fit un drôle d'effet à Harry, son cœur se serra.

« C'est vrai, je ne baise que des personnes que je désire mais que je n'aime pas, et je les oublie dés le lendemain sans problème ça je le reconnais ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit…..mais là je ne sais pas si toi tu aura tout oublié demain ! rajouta t-il sans se retourner….moi non.

**XXXX.**

Harry resta un long moment les yeux rivés sur la porte, puis la fraîcheur le fit grelotter et il courut se jeter dans son lit pour se blottir sous la couette.

L'odeur de Draco était partout sur son corps, elle imprégnait les draps, envahissante, entêtante, et subitement il se sentit triste à pleurer.

Il n'avait pas très bien saisit ce que le blond avait voulut dire avec sa dernière phrase mais il était sûr que demain il n'aurait rien oublié.

Comment oublier des instants pareils ?

Il n'avait jamais perdu la tête à ce point entre les bras de quelqu'un, dans une certaine mesure il était toujours resté maître de la situation mais là avec lui le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'il n'aurait rien vu, rien entendu.

Il n'y avait plus eut que lui et cette douce folie dans laquelle il l'avait entraîné.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux de Draco…..non ça c'était impossible, c'était Malfoy enfin !

C'était le Malfoy qu'il avait tant détesté, il ne pouvait tout de même pas en être amoureux maintenant, ce qui venait de ce passer était juste un moment d'égarement…ça ne pouvait être que ça, c'était tout bonnement le genre d'erreur qui pouvait arriver à n'importe qui face à quelqu'un comme lui.

Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir, il savait que c'était faux, il n'y avait pas que ce soir, déjà quand il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait à croquer quelque chose c'était produit en lui.

Il avait vraiment souhaité que ce soit vrai.

Pourquoi avait-il souhaité ça?

« Oh mon dieu ! gémit-il une nouvelle fois.

Draco ne l'avait jamais laissé insensible, voilà la vérité, seulement il se méfiait de lui et ce depuis toujours.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était si facilement tomber amoureux de Rick, il était blond aux yeux gris, sûr de lui, souvent ironique, un Draco second en somme mais moins arrogant et plus accessible.

« Et il m'a laissé tomber ! se dit-il….comme Draco le ferais si jamais je me laissais aller à l'aimer…..je ne dois plus y penser, je ne suis pas amoureux...pas du tout...je suis seul depuis trop longtemps, je suis fatigué, déprimé, et à cause de ça il m'a facilement embrouillé la tête avec ses insinuations...il faut que je me reprenne...demain je verrais Terry et tout ira mieux.

Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

**XXXX.**

Le lendemain matin en sortant de sa chambre il tomba nez à nez avec Blaise qui le salua d'un joyeux :

« Salut Potter ! avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

L'instant de surprise passé Harry se dit que Blaise avait dû faire à Ron le même coup que Draco.

Mais bien évidemment pour eux les choses ne c'étaient pas passées de la même manière, ce qui était plutôt normal vu qu'ils s'aimaient autant l'un que l'autre.

Cela rendit un peu le sourire au brun qui était plutôt d'humeur maussade.

Il suivit le Serpentard qu'il trouva attablé devant un bon petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Ron qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Harry s'assit sous le regard curieux de Blaise.

« Où est Draco ?

« En tout cas pas ici ! répondit-il en se servant un bol de café.

« Pourquoi ? Vous faites un couple parfait, pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai amené jusqu'ici? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as jeté? S'exclama le Serpentard, il avait espéré que ce matin son ami soit aussi heureux que lui et se sentait déçu.

« Écoutes Blaise ! répondit le brun d'un ton net et assez tranchant…je suis très content que Ron et toi vous vous soyez enfin trouvés et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde…..mais ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires d'accord ?

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un regard perplexe mais ne dirent rien de plus, Harry ne semblait pas d'humeur à discuter.

**XXXX.**

Des coups donnés contre la porte résonnèrent brusquement dans le silence qui c'était installé et rappelèrent à Ron et Harry qu'ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Terry et Austin pour leur leçon de ski.

Le rouquin se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Le brun aux yeux bleus arriva en premier dans la cuisine et Blaise fronça les sourcils quand après l'avoir salué il le vit se pencher sur Harry, qui avait levé la tête vers lui, et lui donner un baiser.

Mais sur l'instant il ne chercha pas à approfondir, Ron et Austin n'étaient pas revenus et ça c'était plus inquiétant.

Il allait se lever pour aller voir pourquoi ils tardaient autant, quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, il poussa un soupir inaudible mais son inquiétude se reflétait si bien dans ses yeux sombres que le rouquin qui s'en aperçut revint s'asseoir près de lui pour lui prendre la main et entrelacer leurs doigts.

De son côté Austin le salua et lui sourit comme pour le rassurer, Ron lui avait tout raconté rapidement.

Blaise se détendit.

Sur l'invitation d'Harry les deux cousins s'assirent pour boire une tasse de café.

« Tu veux venir avec nous pour la leçon ? proposa le rouquin au Serpentard…..si tu me promet de pas rire de mes exploits ! plaisanta t-il.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! appuya Austin qui voulait faire comprendre à Blaise qu'entre Ron et lui tout était clair.

Le Serpentard le comprit très bien mais il fit non de la tête, il s'inquiétait maintenant pour Draco et voulait aller le voir.

« Peut-être plus tard ! dit-il.

Harry qui était resté silencieux malgré la présence de Terry se leva.

« Bon si on y allait ?

Les cousins se levèrent à leur tour pour le suivre mais Ron s'attarda derrière eux pour embrasser Blaise qui le serra fort contre lui.

« Tu viendras? Chuchota le rouquin...ce serait trop long sans toi.

« Oui! Répondit Le Serpentard en frottant doucement son nez contre le sien...dés que j'aurais parlé avec Draco.

« Je t'aime! Lui murmura Ron avant de le lâcher puis de rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient.

**XXXX.**

Seul Blaise termina lentement son café en les écoutant partir et sourit dans le vague, il avait du mal à réaliser, son rouquin qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps était à lui et rien que d'y penser il fut envahit d'une onde de bonheur.

Même si personne ne l'aurait imaginé en le voyant toujours entouré, Blaise s'était souvent sentit très seul dans sa vie, il y avait toujours eut un vide en lui comme si il était incomplet, insatisfait, et maintenant il savait qu'avec Ron à ses côtés cette sensation n'existerait plus, grâce à son amour il se sentait fort et surtout pour la première fois de son existence, totalement heureux.

Ce sentiment amoureux envers le rouquin ne lui était pas venu brusquement, en fait c'était au bureau, en côtoyant quotidiennement Ron, pour lequel il n'avait jamais ressentit aucun intérêt par le passé, que petit à petit il avait réalisé qu'il était la personne qui remplirait son existence.

En étant si proche il s'était rendu compte que tout en lui l'attirait, même ses défauts avaient finit par l'amuser, et il avait vraiment prit conscience qu'il en était amoureux fou le jour où il s'était aperçu qu'il était pressé de se lever le matin pour aller au bureau, et pas pressé du tout de le quitter le soir tant que lui y était.

Il passait son temps à l'observer à la dérobée, sentant son cœur battre plus vite à chaque fois qu'il levait son regard azur sur lui.

Au fil des mois, le voir était devenu une nécessité, et même pire que ça en réalité, il était devenu sa drogue.

Une journée sans sa présence, ce qui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises les fois où Ron avait prit un congés, l'avait à chaque fois rendu véritablement malade d'angoisse et hargneux.

Où est-il? Que fait-il? Et surtout qui voit-il?

Le rouquin étant très discret sur sa vie privée c'était des questions qu'il se posait sans cesse, avec jalousie, durant ses absences, et il devenait carrément imbuvable vis-à-vis de ses autres collègues de travail après lesquels il se mettait en colère pour un oui ou pour un non, passant en fait sa mauvaise humeur sur eux.

La venue du français avait été pire que tout, sa jalousie avait atteinte des sommets quand il les voyait travailler et rire ensemble, le rendant lui coléreux et agressif envers le nouveau-venu qui avait finit par avoir peur de croiser son regard meurtrier.

En fait Blaise avait apprit, peu après le départ de Ron, que c'était à cause de lui que le français était repartit chez lui, le Serpentard lui faisait trop peur, ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait absolument pas perturbé, bien au contraire, il ne voulait personne entre son rouquin et lui.

Et aujourd'hui qu'il était à lui il se sentait monstrueusement heureux.

**XXXX.**

Draco avait très mal dormit, vraiment très mal.

Il arpentait nerveusement le salon, tournant autour du canapé, tout en tentant de réfléchir à la manière dont il devrait s'y prendre pour capturer le cœur d'Harry.

Que pouvait-il faire devant un entêtement pareil?

Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mais malheureusement son cerveau, pourtant habituellement jamais à court d'idées, le laissait en plan, il était en panne sèche et restait totalement vide, rien ne lui venait...absolument rien...le néant total.

Il avait la désagréable sensation que rien ne marchait chez lui, de n'être qu'une coquille sans consistance intérieure, la seule chose qui lui semblait vivant c'était son cœur douloureux.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 9**

**XXXX.**

Draco finit par s'assoir sur le bord du canapé et abattu se prit la tête entre les mains tout en poussant un profond soupir.

« T''es qu'un crétin Malfoy ! se dit-il à haute voix….tu l'aimes et tu n'as jamais été capable de lui montrer une once d'intérêt sans te foutre de lui…alors qu'est-ce que tu espérais? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il croit?…tu parles d'un séducteur !

« Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

La voix amusée de Blaise qui venait d'entrer fit se retourner Draco qui le fixa d'un regard peu amène, l'air radieux de son ami qui semblait irradier de bonheur amplifia son sentiment de désespoir et le rendit encore plus morose.

« Surtout ne me dis pas un mot sur la belette et toi ! grinça t-il….je ne veux rien entendre, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter radoter béatement sur les joies de l'amour partagé.

Pas vexé Blaise vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Racontes ! lui dit-il simplement.

Sourcils froncés Draco hésita un instant puis il se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier et se confia.

« Mouai ! fit Blaise un moment plus tard…..il est amoureux de toi mais refuse de l'admettre…têtu comme une mule, du Potter tout craché en fait.

Le regard ahuri que Draco tourna vers lui laissa Blaise perplexe durant quelques secondes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ? s'étonna t-il…si ? continua t-il devant les yeux gris au reflet égaré…alors là j'en reviens pas, ton cerveau a fondu dans le lit de Potter ou quoi ?

« Je…

Blaise qui avait eut envie de se moquer un peu de son ami se retint en le voyant si perdu, c'était tellement rare chez Draco qui était toujours si sûr de lui.

« Enfin Draco réfléchit un peu ! lui dit-il…..c'est pourtant clair non ?

« Tu crois ?...après tout ce qu'il m'a dit? s'inquiéta le blond dont le front se plissa sous la réflexion, puis brusquement il se redressa.

« Oui, c'était juste des paroles pour se protéger! Répondit Blaise qui sourit, les yeux gris de son ami qui étaient comme éteints venaient brusquement de s'illuminer.

**XXXX.**

Pour la énième fois Harry venait de s'écrouler lamentablement dans la neige.

« J'en ai assez ! cria t-il en se redressant d'un mouvement coléreux.

Il n'avait absolument pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait et les chutes se succédaient sans cesse, amplifiant sa mauvaise humeur.

« Ne t'énerves pas ! fit gentiment Terry qui était rapidement venu près de lui.

« Jamais je n'y arriverais ! râla Harry en se secouant rageusement pour se débarrasser de la neige qui collait à ses vêtements.

« Bien sûr que si ! répondit son compagnon en le prenant dans ses bras...il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas, tu as juste besoin d'une pause.

Le brun se laissa aller contre lui et ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis dans un soupir Harry posa son front sur l'épaule de Terry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ce matin ? demanda ce dernier.

« Rien…rien du tout…tout va très bien ! mentit le brun en s'écartant, il venait d'apercevoir Blaise qui arrivait et bien malgré lui son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en cherchant des yeux une autre silhouette.

Mais le Serpentard était seul et il reçut dans les bras un Ron qui arriva sur lui à toute vitesse, tout fier de lui mais qui fut incapable de s'arrêter.

Sous le choc ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux affalés dans la neige en riants aux éclats avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.

**XXXX.**

Durant la matinée Ron fit des progrès spectaculaires, pour Blaise il aurait fait n'importe quoi, malgré que ce dernier, qui remplaça Austin, s'avéra un professeur sérieux et très exigent, mais les récompenses étant de longs baisers fougueux le rouquin était gonflé à bloc.

Il aurait descendu l'Himalaya si Blaise le lui avait demandé.

Suivant à la lettre ses instructions il ne fit que deux chutes, et à la première il se redressa et regarda Blaise d'un air penaud, il eut peur que le Serpentard se moque de lui mais il n'en fut rien, ce dernier ne fit que lui sourire tendrement et l'encouragea.

« Recommences c'est tout à fait normal, je sais que tu vas y arriver !

Ron lui rendit un sourire rayonnant et obéis, réussissant parfaitement.

**XXXX.**

Harry lui aussi tenta de s'y remettre sérieusement mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas et Terry qui s'en aperçut l'arrêta.

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça, tu t'énerve et c'est de pire en pire, il vaut mieux laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui ! lui dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille….viens je t'emmène chez moi, on va boire quelque chose de chaud et tu vas te détendre.

Harry opina et le suivit.

Ils laissèrent les trois autres, qui comptaient monter sur les pistes du haut et manger au restaurant qui s'y trouvait, et retournèrent au chalet.

**XXXX.**

A l'intérieur et une fois débarrassés de leurs épais vêtements Harry se laissa tomber avec un soulagement las sur le canapé tandis que Terry se rendait à la cuisine pour leur préparer un chocolat chaud.

Ce dernier en revint un moment plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes à la main et en tendit une à Harry avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

Ils burent un moment en silence puis Terry posa sa tasse sur la table basse, il se tourna vers le brun pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Je connais un bon moyen pour se détendre! Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Harry qui se sentait un peu mieux leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, mutin.

« Je suis impatient de voir ça!

Terry lui retira sa tasse des mains et le renversa brusquement sur le canapé dans un baiser exigent tandis que ses mains se mettaient à explorer le corps du brun.

Ce dernier passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon et se laissa faire en fermant les yeux.

**XXXX.**

Ron, un peu sonné releva la tête, à demi recouvert de neige il venait de faire une sacrée chute, il était certain d'avoir glissé sur au moins dix kilomètres tellement cela lui avait parut long, et dans un long roulé-boulé avait terminé sa glissade assez violemment contre le pied d'un arbre.

« RON!

Paniqué Blaise venait de s'arrêter près de lui, rapidement il déchaussa ses skis et s'agenouilla près de lui en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu vas bien?...tu n'as rien?

« Euh...je crois, oui je vais bien! Répondit le rouquin un peu désorienté et se tâtant pour en être sûr.

« Espèce de crétin qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de démarrer comme ça? S'énerva Blaise tout en le redressant pour le prendre dans ses bras...la piste est dangereuse je t'avais pourtant bien dit de rester près de moi et de descendre doucement.

Tout en l'engueulant il le serrait convulsivement contre lui et sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude, il avait eut très peur en le voyant tomber, glisser longuement à toute vitesse et surtout percuter l'arbre.

« Je suis désolé...mais arrêtes, tu m'étouffes là! Protesta Ron en tentant de se dégager.

« Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi? Gémit Blaise qui le lâcha à regret...abrutis tu voulais me faire mourir de peur c'est ça? S'énerva t-il de nouveau.

Le rouquin très étonné le dévisagea avec attention, les beaux yeux sombres du Serpentard étaient embués par les larmes.

« Mais Blaise je ne suis pas mort! Dit-il doucement, ému...c'était juste une chute, rien de grave...bon un peu plus dure que les autres c'est vrai, mais j'ai l'habitude tu sais, je les collectionne depuis qu'on est ici, je suis un vrai champion de ce côté-là.

Le Serpentard secoua lentement la tête tout en la baissant.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre! Murmura t-il...ne me laisses jamais, je me sens si seul sans toi.

« Blaise! Souffla Ron qui comprit qu'il ne parlait pas que de la chute et l'attira à lui...je n'ai absolument aucune intention de te laisser mon cœur, je t'aime de toute mon âme tu m'entends?

En disant cela il avait prit son visage entre ses mains et ses yeux bleus s'étaient rivés au regard sombre, il découvrait avec surprise mais surtout beaucoup d'émotion une fragilité que Blaise cachait très bien habituellement.

« Je t'aime aussi de toute mon âme! Répondit le Serpentard à mi-voix en recouvrant ses mains des siennes pour les caresser...c'est même tellement plus que ça Ron...tellement plus! Acheva t-il dans un souffle.

Ron lui sourit, il se sentait vraiment aimé, autant que lui aimait et à ce moment-là il comprit ce que c'était qu'être vraiment comblé.

La fragilité de Blaise lui donnait envie de le protéger de tout et il se promit de prendre soin de lui, rien ni personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il y veillerait.

Il déposa doucement et tendrement de légers baisers aux coins de sa bouche qu'il entrecoupa de mots d'amour rassurants, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard prenne possession de la sienne pour un long échange des plus amoureux, se moquant totalement du reste du monde.

**XXXX.**

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin quand Harry quitta le chalet de Terry, avec le remord de le laisser en plan.

Leur tentative pour concrétiser leur relation avait échouée.

Pourtant tout avait bien démarré entre eux, il s'était détendu et avait sentit une certaine excitation le gagner, mais elle avait été de courte durée.

Terry ne lui faisant pas perdre la tête son esprit, tout à fait lucide, s'était totalement éloigné du moment présent et s'était égaré dans la mauvaise direction, vers celui qu'il ne fallait pas.

Et il avait finalement été dans l'incapacité de conclure avec Terry, même sous les caresses insistantes de ce dernier qui lui n'avait pas de problème, caresses qui avaient d'ailleurs finit par l'agacer plus qu'autre chose.

A son grand désarrois son corps lui avait refusé tout service, plus il avait tenté d'y remédier en essayant de se concentrer plus il était resté indifférent, à la fin, trop irrité, il avait finit par le repousser en douceur tout en s'excusant.

« Je suis désolé! Avait-il marmonné, plutôt mal à l'aise.

Terry l'avait rassuré en lui assurant que ce n'était rien, qu'il devait simplement être fatigué et qu'après un peu de repos tout irait bien, et il lui avait ensuite proposé de passer la journée tranquillement ici et d'y rester aussi pour la nuit, mais Harry avait refusé, il préférait retourner dans son chalet.

Il savait d'avance qu'une seconde tentative, que Terry ne manquerait pas de faire, ne donnerait pas plus de résultat.

Ses caresses lui en rappelaient d'autres, au désavantages de celles du brun, et son corps gardait le souvenir d'une soirée trop intense pour pouvoir se contenter de ce qui ne pourrait être qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

C'était comme essayer de boire de la piquette après avoir goûté au nectar des dieux, en réalité on avait même pas envie d'essayer.

Pourtant il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de penser à ce moment passé avec Draco, mais c'était difficile et le pire c'est que par moment il arrivait même à sentir encore son odeur, comme si elle s'était incrustée en lui.

**XXXX.**

Quand il fut arrivé devant sa porte il s'arrêta, il était clair que Ron, Blaise et Austin n'étaient pas encore revenus et son regard se porta sur le chalet qu'occupaient les Serpentard.

Draco y était-il?

Il soupira en haussant les épaules, comme avec indifférence, mais quand il posa la main sur la poignée il eut comme un temps d'arrêt et il s'immobilisa, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui parce que malgré sa résolution de ne plus y penser la même question revint.

Draco était-il là?

Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois sur le chalet des Serpentard et ne s'en détacha plus, une fois de plus son odeur lui revint aux narines comme si il était là, tout près, et il frissonna en se rappelant son contact...sa peau...sa bouche...sa voix et son souffle contre son oreille...

LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE!

Ce hurlement intérieur provoqua une brusque colère en lui, une colère soudaine et totalement incompréhensible mais qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer, il fallait qu'il aille le voir.

Et sans plus réfléchir il se mit en route, un besoin irrépressible de se retrouver face à lui le guidait et il ne chercha pas à y résister.

Il ne pensait même plus à Terry.

D'un pas vif il parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient les deux chalets, et sans hésiter il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit et entra.

Draco qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et l'avait vu venir se retourna lentement et le fixa sans rien dire, immobile.

L'espoir venait de se lever en lui et le blond avait la sensation que les battements fous de son cœur devaient s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**XXXX.**

Harry ne fit qu'un bref arrêt sur le seuil en rencontrant son regard gris, il ne voulait pas penser, pas réfléchir, il ressentait maintenant le besoin de son contact avec une force qui effaçait tout le reste de son esprit, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre et sans quitter Draco des yeux il s'avança jusqu'à être tout près de lui.

De nouveau son odeur l'encercla, comme un parfum enivrant, était-il encore en colère? Il ne savait même plus.

Aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre ils se fixèrent un instant.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec Terry ! murmura le brun qui releva le menton dans une sorte de provocation.

Il mentait sans savoir pourquoi et il vit avec plaisir les traits du blond se crisper et ses mâchoires se contracter fortement.

« Tais-toi ! gronda Draco qui le saisit brusquement par la taille pour le coller contre lui tout en prenant violemment sa bouche.

Harry ne protesta pas, au contraire il s'agrippa à la nuque de son compagnon et répondit à son baiser de la même manière, sa colère revenait, il avait la sensation qu'il pourrait le manger tout cru, le frapper, l'embrasser, le frapper encore, l'embrasser encore plus...tout, tout...avec lui.

Accrochés l'un à l'autre, s'entre-dévorant et s'arrachant presque leurs vêtements ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé sur lequel ils s'écroulèrent.

Là sans douceur Draco fit mettre Harry à genoux et sans aucune préparation il entra brutalement en lui.

Le brun poussa un léger cri sous la douleur et se mordit les lèvres mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant, la violence dont faisait preuve le blond répondait exactement à la sienne et l'emmenait au septième ciel, il n'était que désir et les assauts agressifs de Draco qui se déchaînait le faisait gémir sans discontinuer, il criait son nom par à-coup sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'orgasme qui les saisit fut tout aussi violent et leur fit presque perdre conscience, les laissant épuisés.

**XXXX.**

Il leur fallut un long moment pour reprendre leurs esprits puis Draco se laissa tomber assis près d'Harry qui dans le même temps se retourna.

La tension retombée il y eut un long silence, étrangement sans gêne aucune, et côte à côte ils observèrent le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

« Malfoy ce qui vient de se passer ne compte pas, il n'y a strictement rien entre nous ! finit par dire Harry tranquillement et sans le regarder.

« Crois-y Potter ! riposta Draco d'un ton tout aussi calme sans le regarder non plus…..je n'appelle pas ça rien, et moi je t'aime.

Le cœur du brun s'emballa brusquement mais il n'eut aucune réaction, il refusait de croire à ses mots, il avait peur d'y croire, surtout en connaissant celui qui venait de les prononcer.

« Ce qui te plait c'est de me posséder voilà tout, et tu le sais très bien ! répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation, pourtant les mots de Draco lui faisait si mal…posséder ton vieil ennemi, quelle jouissance pour toi, pas vrai Malfoy?….mais de toute manière moi je ne t'aime pas….je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

« Peut-être que si tu te le répètes un millier de fois tu arriveras à t'en convaincre ! répliqua Draco qui déçu par son manque de réaction face à son aveu se redressa brusquement et vint souplement s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Regardes moi bien, je t'aime Harry ! lui dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains en coupe pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il vit avec bonheur les yeux verts vaciller et se pencha pour l'embrasser, doucement, longuement.

Ce baiser n'avait plus rien à voir avec la violence précédente, c'était tendre et amoureux.

Le brun y répondit dans un gémissement de plaisir involontaire.

« Tu peux essayer de le nier autant que tu veux mais je sais que tu m'aimes toi aussi ! constata Draco dans un murmure quand il s'écarta….ton baiser est un aveu alors arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même, ouvres les yeux et regardes la vérité en face, tu m'aimes.

« NON ! cria Harry qui le repoussa brutalement sur le côté et se leva.

« NON ! répéta t-il en récupérant hâtivement ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol…..c'est faux, complètement faux.

« Il faudrait que je sois complètement dingue ou vraiment le dernier des imbéciles pour t'aimer ! continua t-il en se rhabillant avec des gestes rapides et nerveux…..je refuse que tu te joues de moi…..je refuse de souffrir une fois encore, parce qu'avec toi c'est ce qui arriverait je le sais...combien de temps mettrais-tu avant de jeter ton dévolu sur un autre et de me laisser?

« Harry….tenta de dire Draco en se levant à son tour….s'il te plait écoutes- moi, tu te fais beaucoup d'idées fausses sur moi…je t'aime…..

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! le coupa durement le brun…jamais personne n'est vraiment honnête avec moi...jamais... et toi encore moins que quiconque, c'est toujours pareil, tout les gestes, tout les mots qu'on m'a dit n'ont toujours été que des mensonges…je ne suis toujours que celui qu'on utilise et qu'on abandonne...mais c'est terminé, j'en ai assez.

Il s'immobilisa un instant et reprit d'une voix basse et légèrement étranglée.

« Je voudrais tellement aimer et être aimé avec confiance...malheureusement je crois que je ne sais inspirer que le désir, il n'y jamais d'amour, moi j'ai donné mon cœur mais je suis resté seul à chaque fois….ça m'a fait mal et avec toi ça serait pire que tout, ça me ferait encore plus mal, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, ça me détruirait de te perdre.

Inconsciemment par cette dernière phrase Harry révélait clairement ses sentiments et Draco qui le comprit très bien sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler tendrement, de lui faire comprendre que pour la première fois de sa vie il était totalement honnête parce qu'il était réellement amoureux, que ça ne datait pas d'hier et que son amour n'avait jamais baissé d'intensité, bien au contraire.

Harry était le seul capable de lui inspirer des sentiments aussi forts et lui il y avait longtemps qu'il avait comprit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre; même si lui aussi au début avait eu du mal à l'admettre.

S'apercevoir que celui qu'on croyait haïr était finalement l'homme de votre vie n'était pas vraiment facile à assimiler et à accepter.

Sur le coup ça ressemblait plus à une malédiction qu'à une bénédiction.

« Mais comment lui faire comprendre? se demanda Draco.

« Je t'aime Harry ! répéta t-il en faisant un pas vers lui, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour le convaincre de sa bonne foi...et question sentiment je ne triche jamais, ce sont des mots que je n'ai jamais dit à personne.

Mais le brun leva une main comme pour lui interdire de faire un pas de plus.

« Je ne te crois pas ! fit Harry en secouant la tête et le visage dur…non, jamais je n'arriverais à te croire alors il vaut mieux en rester là! continua t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, et il sortit en la claquant derrière lui.

**XXXX.**

Draco se rapprocha de la fenêtre et observa Harry qui entrait dans son chalet.

Il resta immobile un instant, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, puis il prit une décision.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de chez lui, prenant la direction du chalet de Terry.

Parvenu devant la porte il tapa et ce dernier lui ouvrit presque immédiatement avec un grand sourire qui s'évanouit en le reconnaissant, il était déçu il avait espéré que c'était Harry qui avait changé d'avis et était revenu.

« Bonjour Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

« Je voudrais te parler! Répondit sèchement le blond qui n'avait aucune envie de faire preuve de civilité.

« Entres! L'invita le jeune homme intrigué en s'écartant.

Le blond s'avança et il referma derrière eux tout en lui proposant de s'asseoir.

« Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie! Répliqua Draco qui refusa d'un signe de tête...je ne suis venu que pour une chose, je veux que tu laisses Harry tranquille, éloignes-toi de lui.

Son ton sec et dur fit froncer les sourcils de Terry.

« Et pour quelle raison je te prie? Rétorqua t-il.

« Parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime aussi! Répondit simplement Draco en le toisant avec hauteur.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit!

« Il vient de me l'avouer il n'y a pas cinq minutes! Répliqua le blond avec une certaine satisfaction dans le ton et dans le regard.

« Je ne te crois pas!

Les deux jeunes hommes, devenus subitement ennemis, se toisèrent dans une attitude de défi et le blond dû réfréner une envie violente de sortir sa baguette et de lui envoyer un Doloris, penser qu'il avait fait l'amour à Harry lui donnait la rage.

Il se contint en songeant que le brun ne lui pardonnerait pas un geste pareil, qui était en plus interdit.

« Si il t'aimait vraiment comme tu le prétends pourquoi serait-il venu vers moi alors que tu es là! Reprit Terry froidement.

« Parce qu'il est têtu comme une mule et buté comme c'est pas permis, c'est Potter quoi! Éclata Draco...tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque tu ne le connais pas, mais dis-toi bien qu'il ne ressent absolument rien pour toi, tu n'es qu'un pis-aller et rien d'autre.

« Et bien j'attendrais qu'il me dise ça lui-même! Riposta aigrement le jeune homme qui se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand...mais d'ici là il est à moi, alors je te prierais de bien vouloir sortir d'ici et surtout ne reviens plus, tu ne me séparera pas d'Harry avec tes mensonges!

A ces mots la fureur envahit le blond qui s'avança vivement jusqu'à lui et le saisit par le col pour le plaquer brutalement contre le mur.

« C'est la stricte vérité pauvre crétin! Gronda t-il les yeux étincelants de colère...jamais il ne sera à toi...si tu veux tout savoir à peine sortit de tes bras il est venu chez moi parce qu'il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour, il est venu me provoquer exprès pour ça parce que c'est moi qu'il veut, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça?...tu crois toujours qu'il t'appartient?...écoutes-moi bien, tu ignores tout de nous, toi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pauvre larve, casses-toi loin d'ici, très loin ou je serais capable de te tuer.

« C'EST FAUX! il n'a pas pu faire l'amour avec toi! Cria Terry que la rage envahit à son tour, il ne pouvait croire qu'Harry l'avait laissé en plan pour aller accorder à un autre ce qu'il lui avait refusé.

Il repoussa si fort Draco que ce dernier partit en arrière et faillit perdre son équilibre, mais le blond le rétablit et sa colère dominant tout il se rua de nouveau sur le jeune homme.

Il voyait rouge.

Des coups furent échangés de part et d'autre tandis qu'ils reculaient dans le salon et alors qu'ils s'empoignaient tous les deux et que Draco prenait le dessus ils s'embronchèrent sur un des fauteuils.

Agrippé l'un à l'autre ils s'écroulèrent et la tête du brun cogna avec un bruit sourd contre le rebord de la table basse, l'assommant d'un seul coup tandis qu'ils atterrissaient tous les deux sur le sol.

Surprit et le sentant sans réaction Draco, qui se retrouva prit sous lui, se dégagea de son emprise en le poussant sans douceur sur le côté et se releva en lui jetant un coup d'œil curieux, aussitôt il aperçut le sang qui coulait d'une plaie au front et là son cœur s'affola.

Avait-il tué Terry?

Il se pencha sur le corps inerte pour vérifier et fut soulagé en voyant que non.

Son soulagement n'était pas dû au fait qu'il ressentait de la pitié ou du remord pour Terry qui gisait là, après tout ce dernier l'avait cherché et ce n'était qu'un accident, mais il songea à l'horreur qu'Harry aurait ressentit envers lui si il l'avait tué.

Et tout bien réfléchit il se dit que même si Terry était juste blessé il n'allait pas échapper à une belle colère du brun, vu sa façon de le juger habituelle, avec lui il aurait toujours tort, il ne lui trouverait aucune excuse et il aurait droit à une belle esclandre, ce qui ferait certainement le plus grand plaisir à celui qui gisait à ses pieds.

La fierté de Draco se rebella à cette idée et il ne sentit pas la force d'y faire face.

Dans l'immédiat il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne...loin, très loin.

Il sortit du chalet en courant

**XXXX.**

Dans le sien, tout en récupérant hâtivement toutes ses affaires qu'il entassa dans ses valises il se calma un peu.

Il se mit à réfléchir plus posément, bon Potter allait piquer une colère, il fallait s'y attendre et c'était plus que certain, mais cette mésaventure n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose finalement, une fois sa colère passée peut-être que le fait qu'il se soit battu pour lui et qu'il ai disparut allait inciter Harry à se poser des questions et à regarder honnêtement au fond de lui.

Peut-être qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour lui et que cela allait l'obliger à faire un choix entre Terry et lui et qu'ainsi il allait admettre ses sentiments.

Peut-être qu'alors il ne penserait plus qu'à le rejoindre.

Draco s'immobilisa tout en fronçant les sourcils, il fallait bien reconnaître que ça faisait quand même beaucoup de peut-être tout ça.

Il soupira en refermant ses valises.

Il ne pouvait pas rester c'était impossible, d'abord parce que sa fierté l'en empêchait, il refusait d'endurer une colère du brun par la faute de Terry, en plus rien que pour le défier Harry risquait fort de s'accrocher à ce foutu américain et il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il avait donc plus de chance de changer les choses en disparaissant, si Harry se lançait à sa recherche se serait par amour pas pour une simple colère il le savait, il allait donc se planquer dans un coin, il savait déjà où, et attendre.

Si le brun, qui n'était pas stupide, le voulait vraiment, il le pisterait.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Harry si tu arrives à admettre tes sentiments alors ce sera à toi de me trouver! Se dit-il en sortant, le cœur serré par la crainte que le brun décide tout simplement de rester ici près de Terry.

**XXXX**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 11**

**XXXX.**

Ce fut Austin qui en rentrant découvrit Terry toujours inconscient sur le sol, il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et se figea en voyant le sang sur son visage, puis paniquant complètement et ne sachant que faire il retourna à toute vitesse au chalet des Gryffondor, où Blaise se trouvait aussi, pour chercher de l'aide.

Ils revinrent tous les quatre tout aussi vite et Harry se précipita vers Terry près duquel il s'agenouilla avec inquiétude.

Il l'examina soigneusement puis enfin leva la tête vers les trois autres qui le regardaient faire avec anxiété.

« Il est vivant! Les rassura t-il... mais il a prit un sacré coup.

Puis il fit un signe discret à Ron qui se baissa sur lui.

« Emmène Austin ailleurs ! lui souffla t-il d'un air entendu.

Le rouquin obtempéra et proposa au châtain d'aller faire du thé pour tous en le prenant par le bras pour le tirer.

Blaise resta avec Harry qui sortit sa baguette et prononça rapidement un sort de soin, aussitôt la blessure, pas très profonde finalement, cessa de saigner et quelques secondes plus tard Terry ouvrit les yeux.

« Harry ? fit-il en posant sur lui un regard un peu désorienté.

« On va t'aider à te lever ! répondit ce dernier.

Joignant le geste à la parole Blaise et lui le relevèrent et le firent s'allonger sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria Austin qui revenait en compagnie de Ron.

« Oui tout va bien, ça ne saigne plus et il aura juste une belle bosse durant quelques jours ! le rassura Harry avec un sourire, puis il reporta son regard sur Terry…..que c'est-il passé ? Tu as glissé et tu es tombé?

« Non! Répondit ce dernier...on m'a frappé.

« Comment ça on t'a frappé? Intervint Austin incrédule...qui à pu faire une chose pareille? Et pour quelle raison?

Dans un soupir le jeune homme brun entama le récit de sa mésaventure avec Draco et quand il eut finit Blaise, Ron et Harry en restèrent sidérés.

Le blond s'était battu par amour, lui qui détestait ça s'était servit de ses poings, il y avait de quoi stupéfier tous ceux qui le connaissait, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il agissait ainsi et le brun sentit brusquement son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil et de bonheur.

Draco l'avait fait pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Jamais personne ne s'était battu par amour pour lui, non ça jamais, mais le blond lui venait de le faire, jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible venant de lui.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...il ne lui avait pas mentit, il l'aimait vraiment, autrement jamais il n'en serait arrivé à une telle extrémité.

Et il y avait mit une telle hargne d'après les dires de Terry.

Si le blond avait été là il aurait pu constater avec plaisir que contrairement à ce qu'il avait crû Harry ne ressentit aucune colère envers lui, loin de là, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était une furieuse envie de se ruer au chalet des Serpentard pour se jeter dans ses bras et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Mais Terry, près duquel il était assit, tenait ses mains entre les siennes et comme si il avait deviné ses intentions il resserra son étreinte.

« Restes avec moi ! souffla t-il.

Apitoyé par son état et bien qu'un peu ennuyé Harry ne bougea pas mais il leva la tête vers Blaise avec un regard si expressif que le Serpentard comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement et fila jusqu'au chalet.

**XXXX.**

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne lui en veux même pas de m'avoir agressé ! constata Terry d'un air renfrogné…dis-moi que tout ce qu'il m'a raconté c'était des mensonges, que tu ne l'aimes pas.

« Ecoutes…..

« Je vais porter plainte contre lui ! le coupa le jeune homme avec vivacité, comme si il ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse, mais au fond de lui il la connaissait déjà.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as aucun besoin de mêler les autorités à cette histoire ! rétorqua t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulut…je te dédommagerais, combien veux-tu ?

« Je ne veux pas d'argent, je veux qu'il aille en prison ! râla Terry qui se renfrogna encore plus…pourquoi tu le protège ?

« Parce que je l'aime ! avoua le brun.

« Alors pourquoi tu es sortit avec moi ? reprocha Terry, un tantinet acerbe mais quand même avec raison...il a dit que tu étais allé le provoquer...que vous aviez fait l'amour...c'est vrai ça aussi?...et moi alors dans tout ça?

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux au sol quelques secondes avant de les relever pour plonger dans son regard, il avait des torts envers lui et il le savait très bien.

Il lui devait la vérité.

« Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, et je suis vraiment désolé, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te donner de faux espoirs j'ai mal agis envers toi, pour tout te dire au tout début j'ai vraiment voulut croire qu'entre nous ça marcherait... mais en fait je me mentais et je me suis servit de toi comme d'un rempart, pour lui échapper, et tout ça parce que j'avais peur de lui, je refusais de comprendre et surtout d'accepter mes sentiments...j'avais si peur de souffrir une fois de plus, surtout avec lui…je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse et que tu dois avoir du mal à comprendre...

Il se tu un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu ne le connais pas, mais Draco est quelqu'un de très particulier tu sais…c'est très difficile à expliquer…je ne voulais pas croire à son amour parce qu'il est….il est…trop.

« Trop ? répéta Terry en ouvrant des yeux perplexes…et c'est tout?...trop quoi ? hautain, arrogant, imbu de lui-même ?...et j'en oublie certainement!

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, tout ça et même plus encore ! reconnu t-il honnêtement, et avec une pointe d'amusement il rajouta…mais il est aussi très beau, très intelligent, totalement captivant, quasi irrésistible, …il est tellement de choses à la fois...il fascine alors on ne peut que l'aimer ou le haïr, c'est impossible de rester indifférent face à lui...tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il puisse m'aimer moi?

A son tour Terry sourit.

« Non pas vraiment, je trouve que tu es tout aussi fascinant...enfin en tout cas t'es drôlement amoureux.

« Oui, maintenant je le reconnais.

« Tu as peut-être eut des raisons de ne pas croire à son amour, mais n'en doute plus parce que je te garantit qu'il est aussi mordu que toi...j'en sais quelque chose maintenant! Fit-il dans une grimace et en portant une main sur sa blessure...alors oublies ce que j'ai dit et file le rejoindre.

Heureux qu'il accepte aussi bien, Harry se pencha sur lui.

« Merci Terry et pardon, j'ai été stupide.

« Files ! bougonna le jeune homme qui le laissa lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres avant de le repousser.

« Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le brun en se levant.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis ! le rassura Terry…je survivrais et puis entre toi et moi y a pas vraiment eut d'histoire finalement, alors c'est pas un drame.

Harry lui sourit une dernière fois avec reconnaissance, puis Ron et lui saluèrent Austin qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

**XXXX.**

Ils prirent la direction du chalet des Serpentard où Blaise les attendait.

« Draco n'est plus là et ses affaires non plus ! leur annonça t-il dés qu'ils entrèrent…je pense qu'il est retourné en Angleterre.

« Mais pourquoi? S'exclama Harry surprit et désappointé...il fait tout pour que je crois à son amour et il s'en va comme ça?

Blaise lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Il a dû tout simplement prendre peur après sa bagarre avec Terry! Dit-il...il a sûrement cru que tu allais lui en vouloir et qu'il avait gâché toutes ses chances auprès de toi.

« Non mais quel idiot! S'écria le brun en levant des yeux exaspérés au plafond...quel idiot.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Tu sais tu n'as pas été tendre avec lui, en plus tu es toujours du côté du plus faible et là c'était Terry, alors faut le comprendre aussi, il a préféré éviter ta colère et il attend d'être sûr que tu sois calmé.

« Mais je ne suis pas en colère du tout! Trépigna presque Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non mais ça va pas tarder! Plaisanta Ron.

Son ami le fixa avec surprise puis soupira.

« Ouai bon je m'énerve un peu là! Marmonna t-il...mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison, je me sens frustré de ne pas le voir, c'est tout.

« Il nous suffit de rentrer nous aussi et tu pourras lui expliquer! Suggéra Blaise.

« Allons récupérer nos affaires! Fit Harry d'un ton décidé.

**XXXX.**

Mais de retour à Londres ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Draco.

**XXXX.**

« Mais où est-il? S'écria Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains, il s'en serait arraché les cheveux de frustration...et pourquoi se cache t-il?

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient à la recherche de Draco dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle et ce soir-là ils se trouvaient tous les trois chez Harry, dans le salon.

« C'est bizarre quand même qu'il ai disparut comme ça! Fit songeusement Ron.

Assit sur le canapé tout près de Blaise il avait la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

« Je ne comprend pas! Gémit Harry.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien, un pli barrait son front et il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Blaise? Le héla Ron en se redressant pour le regarder...pourquoi tu ne dis rien? À quoi tu penses?

« Peut-être que Draco croit avoir tué Terry et il a peur de se retrouver face à toi Harry! Fit lentement ce dernier.

Le brun le fixa avec des yeux incrédule.

« Mais...il lui suffisait de vérifier pour voir qu'il était vivant, il est quand même assez intelligent pour y avoir pensé.

Blaise secoua lentement la tête.

« Oui tu as raison...bon je comprend que sur le coup il ai eut peur de ta colère, mais les jours ont passés alors pourquoi te fuit-il?

« C'était pas le prince des Serpentard pour rien! Rigola Ron...la fuite est une spécialité de la maison.

Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux effares en regardant Blaise.

« Pardon mon amour, je ne voulais pas...

« Ne t'excuse pas! L'interrompit le Serpentard avec un sourire...je sais que tu ne l'as pas dit méchamment, et puis c'est pas faux.

Le rouquin le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Moi je crois que je sais pourquoi! Dit-il d'un petit air entendu... c'est pour que les Gryffondor vous courent après, pas vrai?

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Exactement...et ça marche...sauf que là c'est quand même un peu moi qui t'ai courut après non?

Brusquement les trois s'immobilisèrent, chacun prit d'une sorte d'illumination, puis ils s'entre-regardèrent avec la même pensée.

« Vous croyez que c'est ça que Draco veut que je fasse? Demanda lentement Harry en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Et bien...Blaise réfléchit un instant et reprit...oui, oui c'est bien possible, au premier abord il a dû vouloir éviter ta colère, ça j'en suis certain; mais il te connait, il sait très bien que ta colère sera retombée aussi vite qu'elle est venue, donc si il ne se montre toujours pas c'est peut-être qu'il attend que ce soit toi qui vienne à lui, que tu te donnes la peine de le trouver...et que tu lui montre par là que tu as fini par admettre tes sentiments.

« Tu veux dire que pour lui ce serait une façon de lui prouver que je l'aime?

« Tout à fait, lui il t'as avoué son amour et il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour que tu comprennes, mais toi tu n'as fais que renier sans même lui donner une chance, tu l'as sans cesse repoussé...

Blaise s'arrêta un instant et sourit devant la mine désolée et pleine de remords que prit Harry qui baissa la tête.

« Alors oui! Reprit le Serpentard sans insister plus sur ses torts...je l'imagine très bien calculer un plan pareil dans sa petite tête, après la peur il a dû y voir une façon de t'obliger à accepter, pour lui tu devais faire un choix entre Terry et lui, et maintenant il attend, tu sais il doit être très anxieux...c'est à toi de jouer Harry, à toi de lui prouver que tu l'aimes.

« Pffff!, non mais quelles idées tordues! souffla Ron en levant les yeux au plafond...il est vraiment trop compliqué pour moi.

« Personne n'a jamais dit que Draco était quelqu'un de simple! Fit Blaise en riant...même à moi il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à le suivre.

« Il va me rendre fou! Gémit Harry...où a t-il bien pu aller?

**XXXX**

**A bientôt!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bisous à vous.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 12**

**XXXX.**

« Mais comment faire pour le retrouver ? soupira Harry...on a fait tous les endroits où il aurait pu être et rien.

« En plus demain nous reprenons le travail ! fit Ron…on va pas pouvoir t'aider beaucoup.

« A moins qu'on demande l'aide du ministère ! suggéra Blaise...ils devraient le retrouver sans problème.

« Non ! répondit le brun d'un ton déterminé…je préfère me débrouiller seul et je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il souhaite.

**XXXX.**

Le lendemain Harry, motivé et plein de courage, se mit à arpenter les rues de Londres, déambulant au hasard et priant la chance de lui filer un coup de main.

Il avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit et en était arrivé à la conclusion que Draco était là, pas loin, et du côté Moldu, il était trop connu du côté magique pour passer inaperçu et cela aurait un peu trop simplifié la tâche du brun.

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut tout compliquer? C'était tout à fait dans l'esprit du blond qui devait certainement vouloir qu'il se donne du mal.

« Réfléchit Harry, réfléchit ! se disait-il…il veut quand même que tu le retrouve donc quelque chose devrait te mettre sur la voie, te donner une indication, et c'est sûrement quelque chose de bien visible…réfléchit, c'est comme un jeu de piste ou de cache-cache.

La journée s'étira sans que quoi que ce soit de particuliers n'attire son attention, et il commençait à être fatigué quand un grand panneau publicitaire qui se trouvait sur une avenue très passante attira son attention, tout près de là se trouvait un pub fréquenté par beaucoup de sorciers et où lui-même se rendait de temps en temps.

L'encart publicitaire se trouvait de l'autre côté de la large chaussée et il s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour l'observer en plissant les yeux, le soleil couchant le gênait.

C'était la photo d'un manoir du 15ième siècle transformé en hôtel de luxe.

« Le manoir ! lut-il à voix basse et il sourit, les lettres étaient argent sur fond vert.

« Si c'est pas un endroit pour Draco ça! Pensa t-il avec amusement...attends-moi mon amour j'arrive !

De là où il se trouvait il ne voyait pas l'adresse qui était inscrite en plus petite sous la photo, et tout heureux et persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé où se cachait le blond, il s'engagea sur la chaussée pour traverser, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et les yeux toujours rivés sur le panneau, il ne voyait plus que lui.

Tout ce passa très vite et il entendit à peine le crissement des pneus sur le bitume accompagné du hurlement d'un klaxon.

Il ne ressentit rien sur le coup, sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait il eut juste la sensation de décoller dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol, sa tête heurtant brutalement la chaussée, et ce fut le noir.

**XXXX.**

Les piétons horrifiés s'agglutinèrent immédiatement autour de lui, plusieurs appelant les secours et une ambulance aux sirènes hurlantes arriva rapidement sur les lieux.

Harry inconscient fut transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il était dans le coma suite au choc violent de sa tête sur la chaussée, il souffrait en plus de diverses contusions sur tout le corps, heureusement sans gravité, et d'une jambe fracturée.

Mais il ne resta que deux heures dans cet hôpital, plusieurs demi-sorciers y travaillaient et apprenant sa présence ils prévinrent immédiatement le ministère.

Ron et Blaise mis au courant, s'occupèrent aussitôt d'aller le chercher et le ramenèrent directement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry était toujours dans le coma.

La nouvelle de son accident se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le monde magique, et du côté Moldu Ron et Blaise firent passer une annonce en première page de plusieurs journaux, ils espéraient que Draco la verrait.

**XXXX.**

Ce fut deux jours plus tard qu'Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Ron et Blaise qui le veillaient sans interruption depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené, ils avaient pris tous les deux des congés supplémentaires qu'on leur avait volontiers accordés pour rester près du brun, se levèrent d'un même bond de leurs chaises et se penchèrent immédiatement sur lui, heureux de le voir revenir.

« Harry ?

Mais le brun qui gisait totalement immobile ne répondit pas et son regard resta fixé au plafond.

« Harry ? répéta le rouquin.

« Ron tu es là?...pourquoi il fait aussi noir ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix un peu enrouée…..allumes la lumière s'il te plait.

Le rouquin et Blaise se jetèrent un regard surprit et inquiet, la pièce était inondée de soleil pourquoi le brun ne le voyait-il pas?.

« Je vais chercher un médicomage ! murmura le Serpentard qui sortit rapidement.

« Un médicomage ? s'étonna Harry qui s'agita…qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? pourquoi t'allumes pas Ron ?...mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi noir? C'est agaçant de ne rien voir.

« Calme-toi ! fit ce dernier d'un ton apaisant en lui posant les mains sur les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger tout en s'asseyant près de lui…tu es à Sainte-Mangouste depuis deux jours, tu as eut un accident tu t'en rappelle pas ?

« Un accident ?

Harry s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils, son esprit ne lui rappela rien au début puis lentement les souvenirs revinrent, il revit le panneau du manoir, entendit le hurlement des pneus sur le bitume et celui du klaxon, le choc et la sensation qu'il avait eut de décoller.

« Une voiture m'a renversé?

« Oui, mais tout va bien maintenant.

C'était vrai qu'Harry se sentait bien, il ne ressentait pas de douleur, à aucun endroit, seul le noir dans lequel il était le perturbait.

Pourquoi le laissait-on dans ce noir si total? Il ne voyait même pas la plus petite lueur, comme si tout était hermétiquement fermé, jamais il n'avait été plongé dans une obscurité pareille, c'était angoissant.

« Ça n'existe pas un noir pareil! Murmura t-il...non ça n'existe pas.

Tout à coup l'angoisse monta en lui et l'appréhension lui tordit l'estomac.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de lumière n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante…ce noir il n'est pas normal... c'est parce que je suis aveugle.

Ron ne su que dire, c'était ce qu'il commençait à se dire lui aussi et il avait peur pour son ami.

« Tu…..euh…..tu avais une jambe fracturée et d'autres blessures mais les médicomages ont tout réparé.

« Sauf mes yeux.

« Ils ne le savaient peut-être pas puisque tes yeux étaient fermés…mais c'est peut-être rien tu sais, et puis ils vont sûrement pouvoir arranger ça aussi…..

Sa voix s'étrangla en voyant les larmes qui se mirent à rouler sur les joues de son ami.

«S'il te plait ne pleures pas ou je m'y mets aussi... ça va aller Harry ! chuchota t-il en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort contre lui quand immédiatement le brun se redressa pour s'accrocher à lui…..tout va s'arranger.

L'entrée de Blaise accompagné de trois médecins l'obligea à se séparer de son ami qui refusa d'abord de le lâcher, s'accrochant à lui encore plus fort, son contact le rassurait.

« Les médecins sont là Harry! Lui souffla t-il en se détachant doucement de ses bras...je dois te laisser pour l'instant, mais je serais tout près, avec Blaise.

Le brun accepta alors de se rallonger.

« Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait ! Confirma d'ailleurs l'un des trois médicomages…..nous allons l'examiner.

Ron et le Serpentard obéirent à regret.

**XXXX.**

Dans le couloir le rouquin se blottit dans les bras de Blaise.

« Dis-moi qu'ils vont le guérir ! souffla t-il le nez contre son cou.

« Je l'espère ! répondit doucement le Serpentard en le serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et immobiles durant un long moment puis une voix les fit sursauter.

« Où est-il ? je veux le voir !

« Draco, enfin te voilà ! fit Blaise avec soulagement tandis que ce dernier s'avançait rapidement jusqu'à eux, l'air très inquiet.

« Où est Harry ? que c'est-il passé ?

« Pourquoi t'as disparut comme ça ? lui reprocha immédiatement Ron…c'est de ta faute tout ça, c'est parce qu'il te cherchait que l'accident s'est produit.

« Ta gueule Weasley et dis-moi plutôt où il est! Répliqua vertement le blond, peu enclin à écouter des reproches, il ne pensait qu'à Harry.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux ! intervint Blaise….se disputer ne sert à rien.

Draco et le rouquin se jetèrent un regard hésitant puis opinèrent, il avait raison.

« C'est grâce à l'annonce que tu as apprit? S'enquit Ron d'un ton radoucit, c'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser.

« Oui, mais je ne l'ai lu que ce matin...je veux le voir ! répéta de nouveau le blond avec une angoisse très perceptible dans la voix...où est-il?

« Il est là ! fit Blaise en désignant la porte de la chambre…mais n'entres pas ! poursuivit-il en saisissant le bras de Draco qui partait déjà pour le retenir…les médecins sont avec lui, ils l'examinent.

« Comment va t-il ? l'interrogea le blond avec encore plus d'angoisse.

« Bien mais…

Draco fixa son ami dans l'attente d'une suite qui ne vint pas.

« Mais quoi ? s'énerva t-il...mais dis-moi!

Les trois médecins sortirent au même moment et Blaise fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre, avec de la chance ils auraient peut-être tout arrangé et ne donneraient que de bonnes nouvelles.

Les médicomages s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Pour commencer nous pouvons vous dire qu'il va très bien ! dit l'un d'entre eux devant leurs expressions inquiètes, les deux autres hochant la tête pour confirmer…mais malheureusement pour ses yeux nous ne pouvons rien faire…

« Ses yeux ? l'interrompit Draco en fronçant les sourcils…qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ?

« Il est aveugle ! répondit calmement le médecin…cela vient du choc violent que sa tête à reçut, il faut simplement attendre que l'hématome se résorbe et cela risque de prendre un certain temps.

« Aveugle ! s'exclama le blond de l'air de ne pas y croire…mais une fois l'hématome disparu il ne va pas le rester ?

Les médicomages s'entreregardèrent avec un peu de gêne.

« Et bien...pour tout vous dire nous n'en savons rien.

« Bande de crétins ignorants! Grommela durement Draco qui excédé les bouscula sans ménagement pour se diriger vers la chambre dans laquelle il entra.

Sur le seuil il s'arrêta et observa Harry qui était allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos, et le cœur du blond se serra à l'étouffer, il l'aimait tellement et ça faisait si mal de le voir là.

Lentement il s'approcha et se saisit d'une de ses mains.

« Draco c'est toi ? fit le brun qui ouvrit les yeux mais ne les tourna pas vers lui, il avait immédiatement reconnu son parfum...tu es venu!

« Oui mon ange, j'ai su par les journaux ! murmura le blond qui s'assit sur le bord du matelas et se pencha sur lui.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais à peine frôla t-il ses lèvres qu'Harry le repoussa.

« Je suis aveugle ! dit-il avec colère…je ne peux même pas te regarder...je ne suis plus qu'un putain d'aveugle alors ne me touche pas.

Passant outre son refus Draco saisit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha sur lui une nouvelle fois.

« J'ignorais que ça pouvait être contagieux ! Tenta t-il de plaisanter pour cacher sa douleur…..mais bientôt tu verras de nouveau j'en suis sûr.

« T'es pas médecin que je sache, alors qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? rétorqua amèrement le brun.

« Je le sais c'est tout! Répondit le blond qui continua avec douceur...et même si au pire ce n'était pas le cas pour moi ça ne changerait strictement rien, je t'aime.

« Tu dis ça maintenant! Riposta Harry qui tenta de se dégager, en vain...mais tu te lassera vite d'avoir un handicapé à tes côtés.

« Tu n'en sais rien du tout! Protesta énergiquement Draco...ne décides pas pour moi s'il te plait, parce que je te prouverais le contraire.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas que je ne suis plus rien? S'énerva le brun qui chercha à se libérer...vas t-en, vas t-en!

Mais Draco le maintint toujours aussi fermement et ne répondant pas il colla brusquement sa bouche à la sienne, l'obligeant à entrouvrir les lèvres.

Harry se calma immédiatement et ne chercha pas à lui résister, il se sentait si perdu, si terrifié par ce noir si absolu, et ce baiser il en crevait d'envie.

Le blond l'embrassa longuement puis s'écarta légèrement.

« Moi tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises enfin que tu m'aimes! Murmura t-il.

Le brun resta muet créant une angoisse chez Draco.

« Harry?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant? Bougonna ce dernier.

« Pour moi ça fait tout, alors réponds-moi.

« Oui je t'aime, autrement je me serais pas creusé la tête à te chercher dans tout Londres! Finit par répondre ce dernier en prenant un air buté...t'es content? Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas te gâcher la vie, alors laisses-moi...vas t-en!

Draco sourit, il aurait préféré qu'il lui dise d'une autre manière mais enfin il lui avouait son amour et c'était tout ce qui comptait, le reste de la phrase ne le perturba pas, il n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber l'homme de sa vie.

Le fait qu'il puisse rester aveugle ne changeait en rien l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

« Pas question! Fit-il d'un ton sans réplique, puis il regarda autour de lui et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, les vêtements d'Harry qui étaient pliés sur une chaise.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**XXXX**

**Chapitre 13**

**XXXX.**

Draco se leva et se saisissant du drap et des couvertures il les rejeta au pied du lit.

« Allez debout ! ordonna t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans bouger.

« Pourquoi faire ?

« Obéit ! répliqua le blond qui le prit par un bras et l'obligea doucement à se lever sans que le brun proteste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? râla ce dernier qui dû s'accrocher à lui, il venait de se rendre compte que dans le noir total le sens de l'équilibre n'était plus tout à fait le même, il n'avait aucun repère dans l'espace.

« Ne bouges pas ! le prévint Draco qui le lâcha pour aller prendre les vêtements.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'aller gambader ? rétorqua Harry…avec ma chance le premier mur qui se présente il est pour ma pomme.

Le blond revint vers lui et lui retira l'espèce de blouse qu'il portait.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils affublent les malades avec des trucs pareils ! marmonna t-il en jetant le vêtement d'un air dégoûté.

Harry se laissa habiller sans rien dire, il se sentait honteux d'être aussi faible devant lui mais en même temps il était heureux que Draco s'occupe de lui.

« Et maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as en tête ? demanda t-il quand il fut prêt.

« Je t'emmène loin d'ici, prends mon bras.

Le brun obéit et s'accrocha à lui en avançant à pas tâtonnants et très hésitants, c'était affolant ce noir profond, et le fait d'être incapable de voir les obstacles qui pouvaient se dresser devant lui à tout moment lui donnait envie de retourner se réfugier au fond de son lit, il se sentait perdu et totalement impuissant.

« Je peux pas, ramènes-moi dans mon lit! S'écria t-il avec un début d'affolement dans la voix.

« N'aie pas peur ! le rassura calmement Draco….laisses-toi guider et tout ira bien.

« Et si moi je veux pas te suivre ? rétorqua Harry d'un ton acide pour cacher la panique qu'il sentait monter…et puis d'abord où tu m'emmènes ?

« Arrêtes de râler ! sourit le blond…je t'emmène au bord de la mer, tu pourras te remettre en toute tranquillité.

« La mer?

« Oui, tu seras bien je te le promets!

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration pour surmonter sa peur, il ne dit rien de plus et se laissant guider ils sortirent dans le couloir, Ron et Blaise qui n'avaient pas voulu les déranger dans la chambre, s'approchèrent aussitôt en les apercevant.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait se lever ? s'enquit le rouquin…il serait mieux dans son lit.

« Je l'emmène se reposer au bord de la mer ! daigna expliquer Draco en haussant les épaules…j'ai une maison sur la côte et il sera au calme.

« Alors je viens aussi ! répliqua immédiatement Ron d'un air déterminé…je veux être sûr que tout va bien pour lui.

Le blond eut envie de refuser mais Harry s'écria :

« Oui Ron viens s'il te plait !

La présence de son ami de toujours le rassurait.

« Vous êtes invités ! soupira Draco qui eut un pincement au cœur, le brun lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais apparemment il ne lui faisait pas confiance…allons-y !

**XXXX.**

Après avoir été prendre leurs bagages ils utilisèrent un portoloin et se retrouvèrent au grand air sur une plage, non loin d'une grande maison à étage.

Harry leva la tête et huma l'air avec plaisir, ça sentait bon la mer, il aimait cette odeur vivifiante et il sourit mais le petit vent qui soufflait le fit frissonner, le froid était encore vif en cette fin d'hiver.

Draco qui s'en aperçut lui entoura les épaules d'un bras protecteur.

« Entrons ! dit-il en l'entraînant vers la porte.

Le brun se laissa guider jusque dans un grand salon où le blond le fit asseoir sur un canapé avant de s'adresser à Ron et Blaise.

« Venez je vais vous montrer votre chambre...on revient tout de suite Harry! Rajouta t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier...ne bouges pas.

« Comme si je comptais visiter! Marmonna le brun pour lui-même.

Resté seul Harry écouta leurs pas décroître avant de disparaitre puis soupira, il tendait l'oreille pour capter le moindre son mais il n'y avait que le silence, et subitement il eut la désagréable sensation d'être seul au monde, perdu dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et dans un noir total.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de lumière, même une toute petite lueur.

Il prit peur, peur de rester aveugle, peur de n'avoir trouver l'amour que pour mieux le perdre.

Comment Draco, qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il voulait, pourrait se satisfaire d'un handicapé ?

Il disait l'aimer, oui, mais pour combien de temps ? il savait que ça ne durerait pas, le blond aimait trop la perfection.

Il eut envie de hurler sa peur et sa frustration, il se sentait si diminué et à la merci de n'importe quoi.

Il se laissa aller en arrière en tentant de se calmer et lentement le sommeil le gagna.

**XXXX.**

Il fut réveillé beaucoup plus tard par des rires auquel se mêlait une voix inconnue.

S'étant un peu avachi sur le canapé durant son sommeil, il se redressa et immédiatement Draco fut près de lui.

« On a un visiteur Harry ! lui annonça t-il en prenant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, la caressant doucement…il vit dans la maison voisine, c'est un Moldu mais il connaît le monde magique.

Le brun sentit que le blond lui levait la main pour la poser dans une autre, fraîche.

« Je te présente Adam ! continua Draco.

« Je suis enchanté de te connaître Harry !

La voix était agréable et semblait jeune.

« Moi de même ! répondit poliment le brun qui n'en pensait pas un mot, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une intuition lui disait que Draco et l'inconnu avaient eu plus que des relations de voisinage, et cette idée le fit se crisper.

Le nouveau venu retourna s'asseoir et la conversation générale reprit, animée.

Harry se mit à les écouter mais ne participa pas, tous semblaient d'excellente humeur mais lui se sentait mal à l'aise.

C'était rageant de ne rien voir et il se faisait l'effet d'un demeuré avec son regard qui devait être perdu dans le vide.

Draco qui était resté à ses côtés se leva et le malaise du brun s'accentua, sans son contact le monde était encore plus vide et il eut froid, il fallait qu'il revienne près de lui.

« Draco? Murmura t-il affolé.

Il fut soulagé de le sentir se rasseoir à ses côtés et le blond lui mit un verre dans la main.

« Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas...c'est du whisky ! lui précisa t-il.

« Cet Adam c'était ton amant? Marmonna Harry, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui le torturait depuis quelques minutes.

Il sentit le léger tressaillement de Draco.

« Oui, mais c'était il y a un moment! Répondit ce dernier à mi-voix...nous ne sommes plus que des amis maintenant.

« Comment est-il? Le brun ne parvenait pas à juguler sa jalousie due à la peur de le perdre, il savait pourtant que ce qu'il était en train de faire était stupide, qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le blond avait eut des aventures avant lui, que c'était même normal, mais il ne pu se retenir.

« Décris-le moi, comment sont ses cheveux? Ses yeux? Il est beau?...combien de temps ça a duré entre vous? Tu l'aimais?

Il insistait même en ressentant la gêne qu'il créait chez Draco qui répondit pourtant honnêtement.

« Il est blond et ses yeux sont presque du même vert que les tiens, c'est ce qui m'a séduit chez lui...et en effet il est très beau, ça a duré quelques temps entre nous mais plus parce que je le considérais comme un ami, il était différent des autres amants que j'ai eut...et non je ne l'aimais pas, j'étais déjà amoureux de toi.

Harry avala d'un geste nerveux une gorgée de whisky, il était malheureux, en colère, jaloux, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, il aurait du se sentir rassuré par ce que venait de dire Draco, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Était-ce le fait de se sentir diminué qui créait cet état de nervosité et d'irritation?

Il ne savait plus où il en était, il aurait voulut pouvoir se lever et quitter la pièce mais s'en sentait incapable, ce qui accentua son mal-être.

Comment se repérer dans ce lieu inconnu? Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait la porte.

Si il essayait de sortir tout ce qu'il risquait d'y gagner c'était de faire une chute ridicule sous les yeux de tous.

Cette perspective lui fit comprendre à quel point il était dépendant des autres, la rage l'envahit et il eut besoin de blesser comme lui se sentait blessé.

« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec lui si il est si beau que ça? Fit-il aigrement, tout en se maudissant pour ses propres paroles...et puis au moins il y voit lui.

« Parce que je t'aime toi! Répondit calmement Draco qui décida d'ignorer la mauvaise humeur du brun et posa une main caressante sur sa cuisse...et je t'aimerais même malgré toi.

Harry eut brusquement envie de pleurer, il se sentait si stupide.

« Draco je voudrais aller me coucher s'il te plait! Chuchota t-il.

Le blond lui retira le verre des mains, pour le poser sur la table, puis se leva et l'aida à en faire autant en le prenant doucement par le coude.

« Viens!

Le brun souhaita une bonne nuit à tous et Draco l'emmena.

**XXXX.**

« Est-ce que...est-ce qu'on va dormir ensemble? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix alors qu'ils gravissaient lentement les escaliers.

Monter des escaliers... c'était quelque chose de si simple habituellement, si naturel, et le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être un exercice aussi périlleux, c'était infernal il avait beau essayer il ne levait jamais les pieds à la bonne hauteur et n'arrêtait pas de trébucher à chaque marche, heureusement que Draco le soutenait autrement la seule solution aurait été qu'il les monte à quatre pattes.

« Oui, à moins que tu ne préfère rester seul! Répondit ce dernier qui sourit tendrement devant sa subite timidité.

« Non, non je veux pas être seul...mais je ne veux pas t'embêter non plus! Fit Harry qui s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant le blond à en faire autant.

« Je t'aime Draco, de tout mon cœur! Dit-il tête basse...mais je ne sais plus...j'ai peur de te perdre et en même temps je voudrais que tu me laisses, avant que tu sois lassé...

Sa voix s'étrangla et il dû se taire un instant avant de reprendre dans un souffle:

« Quittes- moi avant de me haïr.

Draco, étonné et ému, le prit dans ses bras et le brun se blottit étroitement contre lui.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer mon amour, et on le passera ensemble, tu verras de nouveau j'en suis persuadé, et puis comment te faire comprendre que même si tu reste aveugle mon amour pour toi ne changera pas? Lui murmura Draco, la bouche contre son oreille...je t'en prie mon ange fais-moi confiance et laisses-moi t'aimer.

« Je me sens si mal! Chuchota Harry...je suis faible et inutile, ne gâches pas ta vie pour moi.

« Ne dis pas ça! Se récria le blond en le serrant encore plus fort...est-ce que c'est gâcher sa vie que d'être avec la personne qu'on aime de toutes ses forces? Je t'ai attendu si longtemps! Termina t-il dans un souffle avant de chercher sa bouche.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis se décidèrent à monter.

**XXXX.**

Dans la chambre Draco passa un long moment à lui expliquer et à lui montrer la disposition de la pièce, mais à chaque fois qu'Harry tenta de se déplacer seul, sous le regard attentif du blond, il échoua, percutant soit un meuble, soit un mur.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et alors qu'une fois de plus il venait de se heurter à la paroi il se laissa tomber au sol.

« J'y arriverais pas! Sanglota t-il replié sur lui-même...c'est tellement, tellement noir...je ne veux pas être aveugle.

Immédiatement il sentit les bras de Draco l'enlacer et sa joue se poser contre la sienne.

« Tu y arrivera je le sais...viens mon ange! Fit-il en l'aidant à se lever et l'amenant jusqu'au lit.

Là il l'allongea et se mit doucement à l'embrasser, le déshabillant progressivement tandis qu'un sourire de bonheur se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Entre les bras du blond, l'espace d'un instant, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

**XXXX.**

Malgré tout dans les semaines qui suivirent le caractère d'Harry se modifia rapidement et empira, chaque jour il espérait retrouver la vue et chaque jour il était déçu, pour lui c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Chaque fois qu'il heurtait un meuble ou qu'il trébuchait cela le mettait en fureur et les visites régulières d'Adam n'arrangèrent rien, elles ne faisaient que rajouter la jalousie à sa colère.

Cette colère contre lui-même et son état il la retournait contre Draco qu'il agressait sans cesse, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait peur de le perdre il cherchait à le pousser à bout.

Il ne se supportait plus et injustement il s'en prenait à lui, se détestant un peu plus à chaque scène qu'il lui faisait et intensifiant sa peur, c'était un cercle vicieux qui n'en finissait plus.

Le blond finit par demander à Adam de ne plus venir en lui expliquant honnêtement la raison de cette demande, ce que ce dernier comprit et accepta très bien, mais cela ne calma pas Harry pour autant.

« Oui comme ça tu iras le voir chez lui ! disait-il aigrement…vous serez plus tranquille sans moi.

Draco subissait tout sans réagir, il lui pardonnait à chaque fois ses scènes et continuait de lui prouver son amour de toutes les façons possibles mais il souffrait.

Son moral en prit un coup supplémentaire quand Harry voulut faire chambre à part, il devint triste et commença petit à petit à perdre courage.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 14**

**XXXX.**

Ron et Blaise qui étaient souvent témoins; et horrifiés, par les crises d'Harry essayaient d'aider Draco autant que possible en intervenant pour calmer le brun, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose à la violence de ce dernier et à sa jalousie devenue au fil des semaines quasi maladive.

Le rouquin, qui désapprouvait totalement le comportement d'Harry, admirait la patience et l'amour dont le blond faisait preuve à l'égard de son ami et leurs relations étaient devenues amicales.

**XXXX.**

Un jour une de ces scènes éclata alors qu'Harry, qui s'était déjà levé de mauvaise humeur, venait de percuter fortement l'angle d'un meuble, et Draco qui s'était précipité pour l'aider se fit violemment repousser.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! lui cria hargneusement le brun que la douleur rendait encore plus méchant…qu'est-ce que tu fous ici d'abord ? tu n'es pas avec ton amant comme d'habitude ?

Harry était de très mauvaise foi, pas une seule fois le blond ne s'était rendu chez Adam, il savait trop à quel point cela l'aurait rendu furieux.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! tenta de se défendre Draco.

« Prends-moi pour un imbécile en plus ! gronda le brun qui ne se contrôlait plus…tu y vas en cachette j'en suis sûr...dégages ! ne m'approches plus…je te hais, tout est de ta faute, tu l'as fait exprès tout ça…ça t'amuses de me voir dans cet état pas vrai? tu as toujours rêvé de m'écraser….

« HARRY CA SUFFIT ! intervint brusquement Ron d'une voix tonnante et vibrante d'indignation, il était là avec Blaise et s'était levé d'un bond, outré, son ami dépassait les bornes, Draco ne méritait vraiment pas ça et il avait honte du comportement du brun.

Le blond lui s'était comme statufié, il fixa Harry avec une telle douleur que Blaise, qui s'était levé aussi, retint avec peine son envie d'aller envoyer son poing dans la figure du brun.

Comment pouvait-il oser dire des choses pareilles?

Puis brusquement Draco partit en courant et ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Harry ! fit sèchement Ron qui excédé vint le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer sans douceur…tu devrais avoir honte, il t'aime, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour t'aider et toi tu te comporte comme un véritable connard, ton état n'excuse pas tout.

Harry s'effondra brusquement contre lui, en pleurs.

« Je l'aime Ron ! sanglota t-il…tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai tellement peur que quelques fois j'ai envie de hurler à m'en arracher les tripes…ce noir me terrorise... il n'y a que ce noir autour de moi, je suis comme enfermé en moi-même, tout me met en colère et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler…..au lieu de lui crier mon amour c'est ma rage que je lui renvoie et je m'en veux tellement à chaque fois...je m'en veux tellement! Répéta t-il dans un gémissement.

Le rouquin soupira, son ami lui faisait de la peine malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en jetant un regard malheureux vers Blaise qui se calma en voyant la détresse dans le regard azur, Harry faisait tellement pitié..

« Il doit être sur la plage! Continua Ron mais avec plus de douceur... je vais t'amener jusqu'à lui et tu t'excusera d'accord? il mérite beaucoup mieux que tes insultes tu ne crois pas?

Harry opina en reniflant tout en s'écartant lentement, puis subitement il s'immobilisa complètement, tout son corps tendu comme un arc, son crâne tout entier venait brusquement d'être transpercé par une douleur suraiguë

Avec une grimace il porta les mains sur ses tempes, puis la douleur s'atténua et le noir, dans lequel il vivait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, s'éclaircit.

Le cœur battant d'un espoir fou et tête basse il vit lentement les formes dessinées sur le tapis apparaître, d'abord ce fut très flou, puis les contours se précisèrent petit à petit et sa vision redevint aussi nette qu'avant.

Fou d'une joie innommable il tourna son regard vers Ron, qui l'observait avec inquiétude et s'apprêtait à le saisir par l'épaule, et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

« Je te vois Ron ! fit-il d'un air extasié…je te vois...tu peux pas savoir comme tu es beau!

« C'est vrai ? s'écria le rouquin qui sourit lui aussi…..tu as retrouvé la vue ? HOURRA !

Il saisit le brun dans ses bras et le souleva dans les airs pour virevolter, les faisant rire tous les deux, sous le regard de Blaise heureux lui aussi pour le brun.

« Draco ! s'exclama brusquement Harry qui se dégagea...il faut que je le vois.

« Cours, va le retrouver !

Aussi sec le brun partit en courant, il se sentait des ailes.

Il sortit de la maison, s'arrêta un instant pour le chercher du regard et l'aperçut, non loin de là sur la plage.

Il était assit sur le sable, le regard rivé sur l'horizon.

Harry s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à lui puis s'agenouillant derrière lui il lui passa les bras autour du cou.

« Pardon mon amour ! murmura t-il…..je suis un abruti fini.

Draco qui avait sursauté tourna la tête vers lui et avec un pincement au cœur le brun aperçut des traces de larmes sur ses joues pâles.

« Je t'ai fait pleurer…..pardon.

« Tu es venu tout…. ! commença le blond dans le même temps, puis il s'interrompit brusquement…comment sais-tu que j'ai pleuré ?

Harry sourit tendrement.

« Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde et jamais plus je ne veux y voir des larmes.

Draco le fixa avec incrédulité.

« Tu y vois ?

« Oui, je peux enfin admirer la beauté de celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur, je t'en prie dis-moi que tu me pardonne.

Le regard gris du blond s'éteignit et se détourna pour retourner se poser sur l'horizon, il semblait si triste qu'Harry en eut le cœur douloureux et qu'il se serait volontiers mit des baffes, c'était de sa faute.

« Je suis content pour toi, vraiment, mais tes paroles m'ont fait mal Harry, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi et depuis le début tu ne fais que me repousser.

Il secoua lentement la tête et continua :

« Au lac tu n'as fait que renier tes sentiments en me rejetant et en me donnant tous les défauts du monde sans jamais vouloir m'écouter, mais là encore je pouvais comprendre ta réticence à mon sujet parce que ce n'était pas évident à admettre... j'ai eut du mal moi aussi à admettre que je t'aimais...ensuite tu as accepté et j'ai vraiment crû qu'on allait être heureux mais tu t'es mis à te comporter de façon ignoble….je sais bien que tu as passé un sale moment et j'étais prêt à tout pour toi, pour t'aider à le surmonter...mais là...les accusations que tu m'as jeté à la figure c'est trop... je suis fatigué Harry, tu m'as fait trop mal et je n'ai plus la force de subir...peut-être que dans le fond tu me hais vraiment et que nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous aimer! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

Affolé le brun se traîna sur les genoux pour venir se placer face à lui.

« NON, NON, je t'aime Draco, tu dois me croire! Fit-il d'un ton pressant et la peur au ventre de l'avoir perdu...et ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est en moi que je n'avais pas confiance, je me sentais pas à la hauteur...personne ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, toutes mes histoires finissaient mal, je suis le héros, celui que tout le monde veut mais sans amour, on se sert de moi c'est tout... alors que toi tu m'aimes c'était tellement incroyable...Draco est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point être aimé par toi pouvait me sembler surréaliste? C'était trop beau...j'y ai cru après parce que mon amour pour toi est bien réel lui aussi, mais ensuite à cause de ma cécité tous mes doutes sont revenus et sont devenus de la colère, envers moi-même surtout mais je l'ai reporté sur toi sans pouvoir la contrôler...j'avais si peur de n'être plus qu'un poids pour toi...j'ai dit n'importe quoi et si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'ai été odieux...pire que tout...mais je t'en prie Draco je t'aime de toutes mes forces alors pardonne-moi.

Le blond se leva sans répondre et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de m'éloigner de toi! Dit-il...je vais partir, surtout ne cherche pas à me retenir.

Effondré Harry se tordit les mains mais obéit devant son expression fermée et décidée, il n'insista pas malgré le désespoir qui l'envahit, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit de par le comportement qu'il avait eut.

« Mais tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas? Paniqua t-il en rajoutant hâtivement...je comprends que tu ai besoin d'un peu de recul même si ça me fait mal, alors je vais t'attendre ici d'accord? Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

« Fais comme tu veux! Soupira Draco avec indifférence et sans répondre clairement à ses questions, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas sans se retourner une seule fois.

Complètement atterré et la douleur lui tordant les tripes le brun le suivit des yeux, la vision brouillée par les larmes et avec l'envie déchirante de hurler son nom.

Une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul, et cette fois c'est lui qui avait tout fait pour briser sa plus belle histoire d'amour et la plus importante.

« Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime! Répéta t-il comme une litanie en se pliant en deux sur le sable.

**XXXX.**

Il resta là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Ron, inquiet pour lui, vienne le chercher.

**XXXX.**

Les jours qui suivirent le départ de Draco Harry eut besoin de tout le soutien de Ron et Blaise. Ces deux derniers, qui comprenaient très bien la réaction du blond, étaient peinés de voir que les choses tournent aussi mal pour leurs deux amis, mais ils espéraient de tout cœur que Draco pardonnerait au brun et reviendrait.

Mais même malgré leurs présences et leurs paroles réconfortantes Harry était tellement abattu qu'il se mettait à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il se rappelait sans cesse de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et le désespoir le submergeait à chaque fois.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi odieux?

**XXXX.**

Il noua amitié avec Adam qu'il rencontra un après-midi sur la plage où il prit l'habitude de faire de longues promenades.

Harry fut très gêné la première fois qu'il le croisa, et après lui avoir présenté toutes ses excuses pour son comportement plus qu'aberrant, excuses que le jeune homme accepta avec gentillesse, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'Adam était finalement très sympathique.

A partir de là ils se retrouvèrent tous les jours pour une longue balade où petit à petit ils se confièrent.

Le jeune homme lui raconta que durant sa liaison avec Draco, ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de lui parler de lui, ce qui étonna fort le brun.

« Chaque fois qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux je savais qu'il pensait à toi! Lui avoua Adam...je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux, et même si je savais dés le départ qu'il n'y avait que toi dans son cœur, je dois avouer que c'était un peu vexant pour moi...je l'ai vraiment aimé, et même si maintenant j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui compte plus que tout, Draco reste important, je voudrais le voir heureux! Termina t-il en souriant

« Je te comprends...et moi je lui ai fait tant de mal! Gémit Harry qui se maudit une fois de plus.

Ce jour-là Adam l'avait arrêté en se plaçant face à lui et avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

« N'attends pas qu'il revienne Harry...vas-y, retrouve le...lui, pour toi il a mit toute sa fierté de côté, il a tout accepté, tu ne peux pas lui demander plus...il ne reviendra pas...

Il se tu et le brun eut peur.

« Il ne reviendra pas? Répéta t-il sans comprendre...pourquoi tu dis ça?

« Parce que comme tu dis tu lui as fait trop de mal, tu n'as été que refus, mauvaise humeur et agressivité alors que lui t'offrait son amour sans condition...un amour bien réel ça je te l'assure...mais tu l'as démoli et sa fierté il a besoin de la retrouver, loin de toi...jamais je n'ai vu Draco s'abaisser autant, toi qui le connais tu devrais le savoir...je suis désolé de devoir te dire ça mais pour le moment je trouve que tu n'as vraiment rien fait pour mériter son amour.

Harry fronça les sourcils dans un début de colère, mais devant le regard tranquille et serein d'Adam elle retomba aussitôt, il savait qu'il avait raison.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? Souffla t-il en baissant la tête...je refuse de le perdre.

**XXXX.**

De retour dans la maison il rapporta à Ron et Blaise ce que lui avait dit Adam.

« Vous croyez qu'il a raison? Que je ne le mérite pas?

« Oui! Répondit aussitôt le Serpentard sans détours et en plantant fermement ses yeux sombres dans le regard vert...je suis absolument d'accord avec lui, et tu veux que je te dise?...te voir rester là à pleurer commence à m'énerver sérieusement...où il est le Potter fonceur?

« Blaise! tenta d'intervenir Ron.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Continua ce dernier qui s'échauffa tout seul...finalement tout ce que tu attends c'est que ce soit encore lui qui vienne et te dise qu'il te pardonne...tu crois pas qu'il a assez donné et que c'est à toi de te bouger?...mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te traîner à ses genoux?

« Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit de ne pas chercher à le retenir! Se défendit Harry un peu ahuri par son éclat mais sans se sentir vexé par ce que venait de dire Blaise, il avait raison, tout comme Adam.

« De ne pas le retenir oui, mais pas de ne pas aller le chercher!

Rétorqua le Serpentard …...c'est pas la même chose, et c'est bien toi qui lui a dit « je vais t'attendre ici », c'est pas lui qui te l'a demandé, c'est bien ce que tu nous a raconté non?

« Oui! Confirma le brun d'un ton songeur...lui il m'a juste dit « Fais comme tu veux ».

« Et c'est ça que tu veux faire? …...pleurer et attendre? Fit Blaise avec une moue dédaigneuse...je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que lui attende de ta part...si d'ailleurs il attend encore quelque chose de ta part! Termina d'un ton plus bas, pour provoquer une réaction chez le brun.

Harry se leva du fauteuil où il était assit et regarda ses deux amis à tour de rôle, une expression décidée apparaissant sur ses traits.

« Tu as raison, merci Blaise...merci de m'avoir secoué.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**XXXX.**

Un peu plus tard Harry, qui n'avait pas pu attendre une seconde de plus, se présentait à la porte du manoir Malfoy, espérant que Draco s'y trouvait.

C'était le cas et un elfe l'introduit au salon où se tenait le blond, debout devant la cheminée et mains derrière le dos il le regarda venir vers lui sans qu'aucune expression ne s'affiche sur ses traits.

Harry n'osa pas trop s'approcher et il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, c'était bon de le revoir et douloureux en même temps, son cœur battait fort et il tremblait intérieurement.

« Bonjour Draco! Fit-il d'une voix elle aussi tremblante.

Ce dernier ne répondit que d'un bref mouvement de tête, sans le quitter des yeux.

Cette entrée en matière plus que froide déclencha de l'inquiétude chez le brun qui se sentait déjà mal.

« Je...

« Si tu es venu pour t'excuser ce n'est pas la peine! Le coupa le Serpentard d'un ton net...des excuses je ne veux plus en entendre et tu es venu pour rien.

La panique envahit Harry, Draco le regardait avec tant d'indifférence que cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais bien que je n'ai pas d'excuses! Dit-il en se tordant les mains qu'il tenait devant lui...comment justifier mon comportement odieux? C'est impossible, rien ne peut l'excuser...je ne peux rien dire pour ma défense, mais j'espérais juste que...que tu m'aimerais encore assez pour me pardonner! Termina t-il dans un souffle et une lueur suppliante dans le regard.

« Que je te pardonne? Fit Draco qui eut un petit sourire désabusé et ironique à la fois...et on vivra heureux jusqu'à ton prochain rejet pour une raison où pour une autre? Parce que tu te sera levé du mauvais pied ce sera ma faute et je devrais encore subir? Ou bien parce que j'aurais eut le malheur de dire bonjour à un ex?...ce sera quoi dis Harry la prochaine fois? De quoi m'accuseras- tu? Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te pardonne?

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! S'écria le brun de plus en plus paniqué...je t'aime Draco, s'il te plait...prends-moi dans tes bras, j'ai tellement besoin de toi!

Immobile, toute son attitude n'était qu'une supplique et son regard un océan d'amour, mais le blond ne fit que secouer lentement la tête sans bouger.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps tes paroles m'auraient rendu fou de joie! Fit-il à mi-voix...j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour t'entendre me dire ça, ce n'est plus le cas...vas t-en Harry, je te l'ai dit nous ne sommes finalement pas faits pour nous aimer, il n'y a que loin de toi que je peux redevenir moi-même et j'en ai assez de souffrir...vas t-en! Répéta t-il.

Le brun eut la sensation atroce que tout s'effondrait autour et en lui, il ferma les yeux sous le désespoir sans nom qui l'envahit et retint le hurlement qui montait et qui résonna dans sa tête.

« NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Pourtant il ne dit rien, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il ouvrit les yeux, il l'avait perdu pour de bon.

« Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux! Rajouta le blond qui cachait parfaitement l'émotion qui lui tordait le cœur en regardant le visage défait de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, mais après tout ce qu'il avait enduré il ne se sentait plus capable de pardon, Harry était allé trop loin et il n'avait plus du tout confiance, ne plus se voir était la meilleure solution.

Parvenant à reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même le brun, qui mourrait d'envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour l'implorer de ne pas le laisser, comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de chercher à l'apitoyer il n'en avait plus qu'un, celui d'accepter sa décision, Draco était mieux sans lui et il devait au moins respecter ça, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et le seul moyen de se racheter un peu c'était de le laisser se faire une autre vie, une vie où il serait heureux.

Et pour lui une vie sans Draco...oh mon dieu cette idée était une véritable torture!

« Je...comprends! Murmura t-il avec peine, les sanglots qu'il ravalait l'étranglaient...j'ai tout gâché, j'ai franchit les limites de ce qui est acceptable...j'ai détruit ma plus belle histoire d'amour, la seule qui comptait! Fit-il dans un sanglot qu'il ne pu retenir.

Il se tu une seconde et reprit sur un ton qu'il tenta de rendre plus ferme sans y parvenir vraiment.

« Je voudrais juste te dire une chose avant de partir! Dit-il dans un pauvre sourire noyé...je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais il y a un souvenir de toi que j'ai toujours gardé, un moment que je n'ai jamais pu oublier...nous étions à Poudlard, je ne sais plus en quelle année...peu importe...j'étais dans le hall et toi tu descendais l'escalier, tu t'adressais à quelqu'un derrière toi et puis tu a tourné la tête de mon côté, tu souriais...et là j'ai été comme foudroyé sur place, je n'ai plus rien vu d'autre, jamais je n'avais remarqué jusque là à quel point tu pouvais avoir un sourire aussi lumineux...on aurait dit un ange... en te regardant j'ai brusquement ressentit un tas de sensations étranges et si nouvelles pour moi...je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'aurais pu rester là à te regarder pendant des heures... il a pourtant été si court cet instant...

La dernière phrase fut juste un murmure et Harry eut un petit rire douloureux, comme perdu en lui-même dans ce souvenir...parce qu'évidemment il n'était pas pour moi ce sourire et dés que nos regards se sont croisés tu l'as perdu...c'est drôle mais à ce moment-là j'ai eut froid... tu sais j'ai jamais oublié ce sourire...sans que je le veuille ce souvenir m'est très souvent revenu en mémoire mais ces derniers jours il m'a hanté sans cesse... maintenant je sais pourquoi, c'est parce que depuis longtemps mon cœur essaye de me faire comprendre que c'est exactement à ce moment-là que tu l'as capturé...mais par peur je n'ai jamais voulu voir la vérité en face...je ne voulais rien comprendre, rien voir...j'ai toujours été aveugle.

Son regard revint dans le présent et il fixa Draco, détaillant chacun de ses traits avec intensité, comme si il voulait les graver en lui.

« Je suis fait pour t'aimer Draco, et depuis longtemps, maintenant je le sais mais j'ai tout gâché... c'est trop tard et je regrette tellement...adieu mon amour! Murmura t-il avant de tourner brusquement les talons, sa silhouette voûtée semblant porter toutes les peines du monde.

Le blond baissa la tête, il n'avait rien pu dire tellement l'émotion lui serrait la gorge.

**XXXX.**

Après être sortit du manoir Harry ne retourna pas à la maison de la plage, il passa chez lui prendre quelques affaires puis sans prévenir personne il se rendit à l'aéroport, il voulait retourner au lac Tahoé, là où tout aurait pu commencer si il n'avait pas tout gâcher par ses refus de comprendre.

Il loua le même chalet que celui qu'il avait prit avec Ron et s'y installa, prenant la chambre dans laquelle Draco l'avait attendu, nu dans son lit.

Si il n'avait pas été si borné ils auraient pu être heureux dés ce soir-là, mais non il avait préféré passer à côté du bonheur, par peur.

**XXXX.**

C'était maintenant le début du printemps, la neige fondait il ne restait plus que deux pistes ouvertes et il n'y avait plus guère de skieurs, les températures restaient quand même fraîches puisqu'il se trouvait en altitude mais la nature était splendide autour du lac et dans les jours qui suivirent Harry fit de longues promenades en solitaire, restant des heures assit au bord de l'eau qu'il fixait d'un air absent.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à Draco, revivant en boucle chacune des secondes qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, la passion qu'il y avait eut entre eux quand ils s'étaient aimé, ici dans les chalets, l'amour et la tendresse dont le blond l'avait entouré après son accident, sa patience et sa prévenance constantes.

Puis il remâchait ensuite la façon dont lui avait agit à son égard, toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avaient dites, toutes les scènes violentes et injustes qu'il lui avait faites, sa méchanceté.

Il les ressassait à l'infini ces moments-là, jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne presque insupportable de remord.

Arrivé à ce niveau-là il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et après qu'elles se soient taries il rentrait, pour de nouveau ne songer qu'à Draco.

Il ne parlait à personne, évitant les habitants, peu nombreux, des autres chalets, celui qu'avaient occupés les Serpentard, tout près du sien, était libre et il en était content.

Il avait besoin d'être seul et n'avait aucune envie de faire la conversation à qui que ce soit, il n'aurait voulut qu'une seule présence à ses côtés, une présence essentielle pour lui, mais celle-là il ne l'aurait plus jamais, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle disparaisse.

Il allait devoir vivre le reste de sa vie sans lui, par sa faute, peut-être que dans l'avenir il le croiserait à l'occasion, lointain et au bras d'un autre, et cette idée était à peine soutenable, même si il souhaitait qu'il soit heureux.

Lui resterait seul, il le savait et en était certain, il n'y aurait plus personne après Draco.

Plus rien ne l'intéressait et la vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

**XXXX.**

Il décida qu'il resterait ici aussi longtemps qu'il en ressentirait le besoin, il ne voulait pas rentrer à Londres où rien ne l'attendait, et au bout d'un mois d'une vie digne d'un ermite, il ne voyait que la personne qui lui livrait ses courses faite par téléphone, il prévint quand même Ron et Blaise de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se doutait qu'ils devaient s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait aucune raison de leur cacher qu'il était ici, à part le fait qu'il était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et qu'il n'avait pas envie de compagnie, même si il les aimait beaucoup.

**XXXX.**

Deux jours plus tard, en rentrant le soir de sa longue errance habituelle, Harry qui ne verrouillait jamais sa porte trouva Ron et Blaise installés dans le salon.

Et malgré tout son désir de solitude ce fut de la joie qu'il éprouva à les voir.

Le rouquin lui sauta dessus presque dessus, le secouant après l'avoir serré contre lui.

« On a faillit mourir d'angoisse! Lui reprocha t-il affectueusement...ça va pas de disparaître comme ça?

« Excusez-moi! Fit le brun...mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'isoler.

Il serra la main de Blaise qui s'était approché, puis alla s'asseoir, les deux autres en faisant autant.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que vous l'avez vu? Demanda aussitôt Harry avec hésitation.

« Oui, assez souvent même! Répondit le Serpentard qui comprit immédiatement de qui il parlait.

« Il va bien? Demanda de nouveau le brun.

« D'après ce qu'on a pu voir, oui.

Ce fut encore Blaise qui répondit, Ron était étrangement silencieux et gardait les yeux baissés au sol.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ron? S'enquit le brun, intrigué et tout de suite un peu inquiet.

« Non...non, non! S'empressa de dire ce dernier...je suis juste un peu fatigué, le voyage était long.

« Il y a une chambre si tu veux te reposer! Proposa aussitôt Harry.

« Pas la peine on a loué le chalet juste à côté! Fit le rouquin qui sourit...c'est presque comme la première fois que nous sommes venus.

La tristesse envahit le brun à ce souvenir.

« Presque! Marmonna t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Harry? L'appela Ron avec douceur...on va aller se reposer, on se voit demain d'accord?

Tout en disant cela il se leva, imité par Blaise.

« Oui, d'accord! Murmura mécaniquement le brun qui se sentit soudain très seul quand la porte se referma derrière eux.

Il resta là un long moment, égaré dans de sombres pensées, puis n'ayant aucun appétit il décida d'aller se coucher.

Au moins certaines nuits il avait de la chance et faisait des rêves où Draco et lui se retrouvaient enfin, d'autres, plus nombreuses malheureusement, il faisait des cauchemars où il le voyait inexorablement s'éloigner et où il se réveillait en pleurant.

**XXXX.**

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et quand il se tourna vers le lit il reçut un véritable choc, Draco s'y trouvait assit.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité il recula et son dos heurta la porte, s'y adossant, ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine , son esprit lui jouait-il un tour et lui faisait-il revivre une vieille scène?

« Draco?...c'est toi?...faitesquejerêvepas,faitesquejerêvepass'ilvousplait!

Comme dans son souvenir le blond se leva, entièrement nu, et s'approcha de lui, tout près, posant les mains sur le battant de la porte et de chaque côté de sa tête.

« C'est bien moi!

Harry ferma les yeux, son odeur l'enveloppait, il était là, c'était trop beau, trop bon.

« Tu préfères que je m'en aille? Chuchota Draco en approchant la bouche de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Oh nonnonnon...pas ça...je t'en supplie, surtout pas, ne me laisses pas, je veux te garder pour toujours.

« Tu me désire? Les lèvres du blond frôlèrent la mâchoire du brun qui avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir de bonheur, il lui rejouait presque ce qui c'était passé entre eux la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, cette nuit où Harry n'avait cherché qu'à nier son attirance, mais cette fois ce n'était pas le cas et il répondait avec tout son cœur.

« C'est plus que du désir...c'est à en devenir fou, je suis affamé de toi.

« Tu m'aimes? Demanda Draco, la bouche à deux centimètres de la sienne.

« A en crever...à en pleurer tous les jours tellement j'ai besoin de toi.

« Tout aurait été plus facile comme ça non? Murmura le blond...Harry si on recommençait à partir de là?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, son nez frottant doucement contre celui de Draco.

« Tout ce que tu veux...et je ferais tout pour te faire oublier le reste, ça je peux te le promettre! Souffla t-il tout en posant des mains caressantes sur ses hanches...tu es revenu et c'est tellement, tellement, tellement bon de te retrouver...Draco, ma vie, mon cœur, mon amour je t'aime...dieu que je t'aime!...j'étais en train de mourir du manque de toi.

« C'était pareil pour moi, j'ai cru que je pourrais rester loin de toi, mais non...alors fais-moi revivre Harry...aimes-moi!

Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne désirait plus et le brun obéit sans se faire prier, d'abord par un baiser où passa tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, suivit par une nuit où Harry laissa parler toute sa tendresse.

**&&&&.**

Au matin quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il était seul dans le lit, affolé et le cœur battant à tout rompre il sauta sur ses pieds, se saisit de sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila tout en courant vers le salon et la peur l'envahit en voyant qu'il était vide.

Il n'avait pas pu rêver cette nuit, Draco était bien là, c'était pas possible autrement, ce serait trop atroce.

Puis il vit la porte d'entrée entr'ouverte et aussitôt le soulagement lui fit pousser un profond soupir tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Le blond était là dehors, une tasse fumante à la main il regardait vers le lac.

Harry se glissa silencieusement jusque derrière lui pour passer les bras autour de sa taille, se serrant contre lui et posant le menton sur son épaule.

« J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant pas dans la chambre, j'ai eut peur que tout n'ai été qu'un rêve! Lui murmura t-il...bonjour mon amour.

Draco qui avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui sourit et frotta sa joue contre son nez.

« Le rêve c'est maintenant, toi avec moi! Répondit-il en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête pour laisser Harry lui embrasser et lui mordiller amoureusement le cou.

« Un rêve qui va durer très longtemps! Fit le brun qui se plaça face à lui, en le tenant toujours enlacés.

Ils allaient pour échanger un baiser quand ils remarquèrent Ron et Blaise qui, enlacés eux aussi, les observaient en souriant du seuil de leur chalet.

« Alors on les commence ces vacances? Leur lança ce dernier...on peut encore skier tout en haut, ça vous dit?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent.

« J'ai pas vraiment retenu les leçons! Fit le brun avec une moue dépitée...je skie toujours aussi mal.

« Tu veux apprendre avec moi? proposa le blond qui eut un sourire en coin...cette fois je ne serais pas aussi bête, pas question qu'un Terry ou autre te serve de professeur.

« Oui je veux apprendre avec toi! Répondit Harry qui lâcha la taille de Draco pour passer les bras autour de son cou et rajouta avec un sourire...et je suis déjà amoureux fou de mon professeur!

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**Ben voilà, encore une fois j'écris le mot fin et je vous remercie de tout cœur d'avoir suivit cette histoire.**

**Merci à mon civet, ma fonctionnaire, ma jolie brunette, lol, stormtrooper, sanzo, lily, Tinkerbell, Naji, Marjo, Manoirmalfoys...je ne peux pas vous citer toutes mais je vous remercie vraiment, ainsi que les anonymes comme Brigitte.**

**Bisous à vous.**


End file.
